Lily Evans wird heiraten komplett
by Manik-Xolo
Summary: Lily Evans hat es nicht leicht. Ein nerviger James Potter, eine große Schwester die sie hasst, muggelfreundinnen die unbedingt zu einer Wahrsagerin wollen und dann wären da noch die Liebe
1. Wieder zu Hause

1.   
Langsam ging Lily am Bahnsteig entlang.  
Ihre Eltern waren noch nicht da um sie abzuholen.  
Nachdem sie sich versichert hat, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht übersehen hatte,  
setzte sie sich langsam auf ihren Koffer und beobachtete die umherhasteten Menschen.  
Lily liebte es fremde Menschen zu beobachten.  
Sie überlegte sich dann immer eine passende Geschichte zu ihnen aus.   
Sie beobachtete eine alte Frau mit fettigem Haar,  
wie sie schon dass 4-mal gegen eine Glastür rannte und es nicht kapierte.  
Lily stellte fest das die Frau Ähnlichkeiten mit Snape hatte.  
Ob Snape auch so dämlich sein würde?  
In Gedanken ermahnte sie sich selbst, sie wolle nicht so fies wie die Slytherin sein.  
Doch sie konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als die Frau das 8-mal gegen die Tür rannte.  
  
Doch plötzlich wurde sie von hinten angesprochen.  
Dann konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Wieso war der jetzt noch am Bahnhof?  
Hinter ihr stand kein geringer wie ihr Erzfeind James Potter.  
Nicht schon genug das er am laufenden Band hilflose Schüler von Hogwarts verflucht, gegen alle Schulregeln verstieß.  
Nein er musste sie jetzt schon seit 2 Jahren damit nerven ob sie nicht mit ihn ausgehen wollte.  
Zum glück musste sie ihn nur noch ein Schuljahr ertragen.  
  
„Hey Evans, hast du Lust mit mir auszugehen?"fragte James sie und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar  
und verstuppelte es sich nur noch mehr.  
Lily verdrehte die Augen, was James aber ignorierte und sie frech angrinste.  
Wenn Lily etwas mehr hasste als mit ihren Nachnamen angesprochen zu werden, dann war es James Potter.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und erwiderte kurz „Lieber Jack, ich würde nichts lieber tun als mit dir auszugehen.  
Aber Leider entsprichst du nicht meinen Vorstellungen."  
Sie sprach ihn absichtlich mit Falschen Vornamen an.  
„Ach komm Potter lass den Scheiß, du weist das ich lieber Lesbisch werden würde als mit dir auszugehen.  
Also hör endlich auf mich immer zu fragen"  
James blickte sie verletzt an und wollte etwas erwidern,  
aber zum Glück sah Lily in diesen Moment ihre Eltern und stürmte auf sie los und verließ so schnell es ging den Bahnhof.  
James stand immer noch mit offenen Mund da und sah Lily hinter her.   
Zögernd trat sein bester Freund Sirius hinter ihn und zog ihn mit sich weg.   
  
Lily war froh endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein.  
Endlich weg von James Potter und seinen doofen Freunden,  
von den doofen Weibern die so verrückt nach James Potter und sein besten Freund Sirius Black waren.  
Obwohl Lily gut mit Remus Lupin klar kam.  
Lily hat nie verstanden wieso er mit diesen zwei Schwachköpfen befreundet war.  
Er war doch ehre das Gegenteil.  
Ruhig, Aufrichtig, schüchtern und freundlich.  
Der vierte im Bunde war Peter.  
Ein kleiner unauffälliger Kerl der James und Sirius wie ein Schatten hinterher lief.  
Er hatte keine eigene Meinung oder so.  
Er empfand alles für richtig was seine zwei „Helden"taten.   
James, Sirius, Remus und Peter nannten sich „Die Rumtreiber"was man auch wortwörtlich so sagen kann.  
Lily hat sie schon öfters Nacht auf den Länderein von Hogwarts ihr Unwesen treiben sehen.  
Die Jungs dachten immer keine bemerkt es wenn sie sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlichen.  
Vielleicht bemerkten es die Lehrer nicht, aber Lily und ihrer beste Freundin Lea fiel es auf.  
Lea war nicht so wie die anderen Mädchen.  
Sie fand die Rumtreiber genauso nervig wie Lily, nur das sie nicht am laufenden Band von James belästigt wurde.  
  
Lily trat an ihr Fenster und beobachtet den Sternenhimmel, heuer wird ein besonderer Sommer werden.  
Ihre große Schwester ist zu ihren Verlobten gezogen und somit hatte Lily endlich Ruhe von ihr.  
Petunia hasste Lily dafür dass sie eine Hexe war. Petunia hasste alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte.  
Lily überlegte Kurz.  
Ihr fiel nichts ein was Petunia eigentlich nicht hasste.  
Außer ihren verlobten vielleicht.  
  
Lily und Lea waren Muggelgeborene.  
Sie kannten sich schon aus dem Kindergarten und beide fielen aus allen Wolken als sie erfuhren, dass sie Hexen sind.  
Außer Lea waren da noch Nadja und Tanja,  
die vor Neid fast platzten als Lily und Lea gemeinsam nach Hogwarts gehen, denn sie waren keine Hexen.  
Nach der zeit haben die zwei sich aber wieder beruhigt.  
Das Quartett sind die Sommerferien unzertrennlich.  
Nadja und Tanja freuten sich, dass Lily und Lea das letzte Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen würden und sie sich wieder öfters sehen würden.  
Lily und Lea haben den beiden noch nicht erzählt,  
dass sie vorhaben nach London zu ziehen um dort Heilerinnen zu werden.   
  
„Lily beeil dich, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."Lea, Tanja und Nadja standen im vor Lilys haus und warteten ungeduldig.  
Tanja und Nadja wollten unbedingt zu einer Wahrsagerin und Lily und Lea sollten sie begleiten.  
Vergeblich haben Lily und Lea versucht ihnen klar zumachen,  
dass sie nicht mitkommen wollte, da sie ja Wahrsagen an de Schule hatten und es für den größten Schwachsinn aller Zeiten hielten,  
und es deswegen auch abgewählt haben.  
Missmutig stiegen sie in den Bus und fuhren los.  
  
Sie kamen in eine heruntergekommen Gegend.  
Es gab keinerlei Grün, weder Bäume noch Büsche, noch Gras.  
Ein paar herrenlose Hunde streunten herum.  
Zwei Gewaltige graue Wohnblocks erhoben sich wie Wachtürme über Hunderten von Häuschen,  
die wie elende graue Schuhkartons aussahen.  
Langsam liefen sie die Straße runter.  
Dann sahen sie das Haus der Wahrsagerin.  
Zögernd klingelten sie an der Tür.  
  
Diese öffnet sich, und statt einer geheimnisvoll – exotischen, düsteren Frau,  
der man die übersinnlichen Kräfte schon von weitem ansah,   
stand da ein missmutig dreinblickender junger Mann.  
Ein kleines Kind mit schmutzigem Gesicht späht zwischen seinen Beinen hervor.  
  
„Ja", sagte er und musterte die vier jungen Frauen.  
Keiner sagte ein Ton. Tanja stieß sacht Lea an, diese stupste Nadja mit dem Ellbogen und Nadja stupste Lily.  
„Sag was", flüsterte Tanja.  
„nein, du"knurrte Lea.  
„Nun?", fragte der gereizt wirkende Mann erneut. Es klang nicht besonders einladend.  
„Ist Mrs. Nolan zu Hause?", fragte Lily leise.  
Er war ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu und beschloss dann, dass man Lily trauen könnte.  
„Sie hat zu tun", knurrte er.  
„Was?", fragte Lea ungeduldig.  
„Sie nimmt ihren Tee", sagte er.  
„können wir drinnen warten?", fragte Lily  
„Wir sind angemeldet"unterstützt Lea sie.  
„Wir hatten einen weiten Weg", erklärte Nadja.  
„ Ein Stern aus Osten ist uns vor angezogen", kicherte Tanja von hinten.  
Alle drei drehten sich mit missbilligendem Blick zu ihr um.   
„tschuldigung." Murmelt sie.  
  
Der junge Mann wirkte angesichts der Missachtung,  
die man seiner Mutter, Großmutter oder was auch immer Mrs. Nolan für ihn sein mochte, entgegenbrachte,  
tödlich beleidigend und macht Anstalten, die Tür zu schließen.   
„Bitte nicht", bat Lea „ Es tut ihr Leid"  
„Ja tut es", sagte Tanja munter.  
Es klang nicht die Spur so, als ob sie es ernst meinte.  
„Na schön", sagte er widerwillig und ließ die vier rein.   
Als sich schließlich Mrs. Nolan endlich zu ihnen gesellte.  
Bei ihren Anblick war Lily enttäuscht – weder ein rotes Kopftusch, noch ein goldener Ohrring war zu sehen.  
Sie trug einen beigfarbenen Pullover, eine Trainingshose und als Krönung Hausschuhe.  
Als erstes ging Nadja zu ihr ins Zimmer.  
Lea wollte bis zum Schluss warten, um zu sehen, ob die anderen der Ansicht waren, dass sich die Ausgabe lohnte.


	2. Wahrsagerin

2.   
Dann war Lily an der Reihe.  
Sie kam kaum weiter als bis zur Tür des Zimmers, dass den Nolans als gute Stube zu dienen schien,  
so voll war es mit Möbeln und allerlei Einrichtungsgegenständen.   
Neben einer riesigen Mahagoni-Angib, stand ein reich verzierter Kamin-Schutzgitter.  
Wohin das Auge fiel, überall standen Fußbänkchen und Beistelltischchen.  
Dann fiel Lily's Blick auf eine mit braunem Samt überzogenen dreiteiligen Sitzgarnitur,  
von der noch nicht einmal die durchsichtigen Plastiküberzüge abgenommen waren.  
In einem dieser Sessel saß Mrs. Nolan und deutet Lily, sich ihr gegenüber zu setzen.  
„Nehmen sie Platz, meine Liebe", sagte sie.  
„Sie haben einen langen Weg hinter sich, meine Liebe", fuhr sie fort.   
„Kugeln oder karten?"fragte Mrs. Nolan Lily.  
„W... Wie bitte?"  
„Die Kristallkugel oder die Tarotkarten?", fragte die Wahrsagerin nun ein bisschen gereizt.  
„Ach so! Mal sehen. Was ist der Unterschied?", fragte Lily mit gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit.  
„'n Fünfer"gab Mrs. Nolan zurück.  
„Nein, ich meinte ... Schon gut. Bitte die Karten", Lily gab es auf  
„Wie sie wünschen", gab Nolan zurück und begann,  
den Packen mit der Fingerfertigkeit eines Pokerspielers auf einem Mississippidampfer zu mischen.  
„Jetzt Sie, meine Liebe", sagte sie und gab Lily die Karten.  
„Achten Sie aber darauf, dass sie nicht zu Boden fallen"  
Lily überlegte kurz ob sie die Karten absichtlich fallen lassen soll,   
aber sie wusste aus der Schule dass so was Unglück bringt.  
Doch bevor sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen ist sprach Mrs. Nolan schon weiter.  
„Ich hab's nämlich im Kreuz"erklärte sie  
„und der Arzt hat mir das Bücken verboten"  
Lily sah sie entsetzt an.  
Das wird ja wohl nicht ihr ernst sein oder?  
Diese Frau hat ja noch weniger Ahnung von Wahrsagen wie Lily, und das soll schon was heißen.  
Zwar war Lily in allen Fächern Klassenbeste, außer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste,  
da waren James und Sirius besser wie sie, aber Wahrsagen konnte und wollte Lily nicht verstehen.  
„Stellen sie eine Frage, meine Liebe"forderte Mrs. Nolan Lily auf.  
„Die Karten werden sie Ihnen beantworten. Stellen Sie sie nicht mir, meine Liebe. Ich brauch das nicht zu wissen - ",  
und eine kleine Pause bedeutlungsschwerer Blickkontakt  
„meine Liebe".  
Lily hätte alle möglichen Fragen stellen können, wie beispielsweise,  
ob man je etwas gegen den Hunger auf der Welt unternehmen,  
oder ein Mittel gegen AIDS finden würde,  
ob es auf der Welt Frieden geben  
oder ob man imstande sein würde, das Ozonloch zu reparieren.  
Aber erstaunlicherweise beschloss Lily zu fragen,  
ob sie irgendwann einen netten Mann kennen lernen würde.  
„Haben Sie sich für eine Frage entschieden, meine Liebe?", fragte die Wahrsagerin und nahm Lily die Karten wieder ab.  
Lily nickte. Mit flinken Fingern verteile sie die Karten aus dem Stapel auf den Tisch.  
  
Lily kannte zwar nicht die Bedeutung aller Bilder, fand aber das sie viel versprechend aussahen.  
Viele der abgebildeten Gestalten trugen Schwerter, was nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.  
  
„Ihre Frage betrifft einen Mann, meine Liebe?", fragte Mrs. Nolan.  
Doch diese Frage beeindruckte Lily nicht.  
Sie war jung. Hatte nicht viele sorgen.  
Die meisten jungen Frauen gehen wegen ihren Liebesleben zu einer Wahrsagerin.  
Gelangweilt bejahte Lily die Frage.  
„Sie hatten Unglück in der Liebe, meine Liebe"Sagte sie nun mitfühlend.  
Doch auch dadurch lies sich Lily nicht beeinflussen.  
Ja, sie hatte Pech in der Liebe gehabt.  
Aber zeig mir eine Frau, für die das nicht zutrifft.  
„In ihrer Vergangenheit gibt es einen blonden Mann, meine Liebe", fuhr sie fort.  
Wahrscheinlich meinte sie Steve.  
Lily lernte ihn in den Weihnachtsferien kennen als sie mit ihren Eltern Skifahren war.  
Anderseits, in der Vergangenheit welcher Frau gibt es keinen blonden Mann?  
"Er war nicht der richtige für Sie, meine Liebe"teilte Mrs. Nolan Lily mit.  
„Danke", sagte Lily eine Spur verärgert. Das hatte sie selbst schon gemerkt.  
„Verschwenden sie keine Tränen an ihn, meine Liebe"riet sie.  
„Keine Sorge"  
„Denn es gibt einen andern, meine Liebe", fuhr sie fort und schenkte   
Lily ein breites Lächeln, dass sie an Sirius erinnerte.   
„Tatsächlich?", fragte Lily entzückt und beugte sich ein Stück vor.  
Jetzt wird es interessant.  
„Ja", sagte sie und betrachtete aufmerksam die Karten  
„Ich sehe eine Hochzeit"  
„Wirklich?" fragte Lily „Wann?"  
„Bevor das Laub zum zweiten Mal gefallen ist, meine Liebe"  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Bevor die vier Jahreszeiten eineinhalbmal um sind"  
„Entschuldigung, ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz, was Sie meinen"erklärte Lily  
„In gut einem Jahr", sagte Mrs. Nolan kurz angebunden.  
Es klang ein wenig mürrisch. Lily war etwas enttäuscht.  
In gut einem Jahr wird Winter sein, und sie hatte immer davon geträumt im Frühling zu heiraten,  
jedenfalls bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten,  
bei denen sie sich überhaupt vorstelle, dass sie heiratet.  
„Ein bisschen später ginge es nicht?", fragte Lily.  
„Meine Liebe"sagte Nolan scharf  
„Auf diese Dinge habe ich keinen Einfluss. Ich bin nur die Übermittlerin der Botschaft."  
„Verzeihung" Murmelte Lily.  
„Sagen wir sicherheitshalber bis zu achtzehn Monaten"räumt Nolan ein, ein wenig freundlicher.  
„Danke" sagte Lily. Das fand sie ausgesprochen entgegenkommend.  
Sie würde also heiraten. Großartig. Vor allem, wo sie schon zufrieden gewesen wäre, einen Freund zu haben.  
  
„Ich frag mich, wer das sein könnte"überlegte Lily laut.   
„Sie müssen vorsichtig sein, meine Liebe"teilte Mrs. Nolan ihr mit.  
„Möglicherweise erkennen Sie ihn nicht gleich als den, der er ist."  
„Heißt das, dass ich ihm beim Maskenball begegne?"  
„Nein" sagte sie bedeutungsvoll  
„möglicherweise scheint er Ihnen am Anfang nicht der zu sein, der er ist."  
„Ach so, Sie meinen, dass er mir etwas vormacht"gab Lily zurück, nun verstand sie.  
„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Warum sollte er anders sein als die andern?" Lily lachte.  
Mrs. Nolan schaute Lily verdrießlich an.  
„Nein, meine Liebe", sagt sie gereizt.  
"ich will damit sagen, dass sie darauf achten müssen, Cupido seine Aufgabe nicht zu erschweren,  
indem Sie mit Scheuklappen durchs Leben gehen.  
Vielleicht erkennen Sie selbst, wer dieser Mann ist.  
Dann müssen sie ihn mit klaren und furchtlosen blick ansehen.  
Es ist möglich, dass er kein Geld hat, aber deshalb dürfen Sie ihn nicht demütigen.  
Es ist möglich, dass er nicht besonders gut aussieht, dann dürfen Sie ihn nicht herabsetzten."  
  
GROßARTIG, dachte Lily. Sie hätte es sich denken können!  
„Ich verstehe", sagte Lily  
„Er ist also arm und hässlich"  
„Nein, meine Liebe"erwiderte Mrs. Nolan und gab in ihrer Verzweiflung die geheimnisvolle Sprechweise auf.  
"Ich will damit lediglich sagen, dass er möglicherweise nicht ihren bisherigen Vorstellungen entspricht"  
„Ach so", antwortete Lily. Das hätte sie doch gleich sagen können, statt mit ihrem mit klarem und furchlosen Blick ansehen   
„Wenn mich also Jason mit seinen siebzig Jahren, all seinen Narben und der schrecklichen engen Hose anquatscht"fuhr Lily fort  
„und mich zu einer Drogenparty einlädt, darf ich ihm also nicht ins Gesicht lachen und ihm sagen, er soll sich zum Teufel scheren."   
„So ungefähr, meine Liebe", sagte Mrs. Nolan trocken  
„Die Blume der Liebe kann an den Unerwahrtesten Orten aufblühen, und Sie müssen bereit sein, sie zu pflücken"  
„Ich verstehe", nickte Lily  
  
Rasch wies Mrs. Nolan auf die restlichen Karten.  
„Sie werden drei Kinder bekommen, zwei Mädchen einen Jungen, meine Liebe"und  
„Sie werden nie Geld haben, aber glücklich sein, meine Liebe"und   
"Sie haben eine Feindin am Arbeitsplatz. Sie neidet Ihnen Ihren Erfolg"   
  
Dann Lies sie eine Pause eintreten.  
„Sie haben unter einer Wolke gelebt, meine Liebe"sagt Nolan gedehnt.   
„Doch aus dieser Wolke wird ein Ungewitter und etwas Düsteres und Trauriges wird gesehen"  
Lily blieb ein Klos im Hals stecken.  
„Sie werden es viele Jahre mit sich herumtragen, meine Liebe.  
"Sie werden sich alleine, verlassen und verraten fühlen"wieder machte Nolan eine Pause bevor sie fort fuhr.  
„Das können Sie ändern, meine Liebe. Aber Sie dürfen sich nicht vor Menschen verstecken, die Ihnen ihre Hilfe anbieten. Wie könnten die Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie ihnen keine Möglichkeit dazu geben?"  
Auf einmal verspürte Lily den Drang den Raum zu verlassen.  
Sie bedankte sich schnell von Mrs. Nolan bezahlte sie und ging in die Diele zu ihren Freundinnen.


	3. Die Rumtreiber

3.   
Nachdem auch Lea endlich fertig war, verließen die vier Stillschweigend das Haus.  
Als sie in den Bus nach Hause saßen, waren alle etwas gereizt.   
Jede wollte wissen was die anderen gekriegt hatten.  
Tanja und Nadja wetteiferten darin ihre Geschichten zu erzählen.  
„Mir hat sie gesagt, dass etwa auseinander geht,  
daraus aber etwas Gutes entsteht und ich glänzend damit zurechtkomme,   
wie mit allem."berichtete Tanja, wobei die letzten Worte ein wenig selbstgefällig klangen.  
„Mir hat sie gesagt, dass ich zu Geld komme und eine Reise übers große Wasser mache", erzählte nun auch Nadja.  
„Schön für dich"warf Lea ein. Ihre Stimme klang sonderbar verdrießen und kalt.  
„Dann kannst du mir ja die 20 Pfund zurückgeben, die du mir schuldest."  
  
Lily fiel auf das Lea stiller war wie sonst.  
„Was hat sie dir gesagt", fragte Lily vorsichtig.  
„Ist es etwas Schlimmes?"  
„Ja", sagte Lea leise. Es klang als sei sie den Tränen nahe.  
„Ich werde die wichtigsten Personen in meinen Leben verlieren",  
sagte Lea mit Tränenerstickender Stimme.  
Mit einem Mal schwiegen alle.  
Alle wussten, dass Leas Familie letztes Jahr bei einem Angriff getötet worden sind.  
Keiner traute sich zu fragen wer den die wichtigsten Personen seinen.   
„Vielleicht hat Mrs. Nolan sich ja geirrt und statt in die Zukunft in die Vergangenheit geschaut", versuchte Tanja Lea zu trösten.  
  
Die Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sich die vier wieder an.  
Bis Lea Lily fragte was in ihrer Zukunft passiert.  
Trocken erzählte Lily was ihr Vorausgesagt worden war.  
Sie erzählte aber nur das mit der Heirat, den Rest verschwieg sie lieber.  
Tanja, Lea und Nadja schauten sich erschrocken an.  
"DU sollst heiraten?"rief Nadja plötzlich aus.  
„Ja" sagte Lily trotzig. „Was ist daran so erstaunlich?"  
„Eigentlich nichts", meinte Tanja freundlich  
„Abgesehen davon, dass du bei Männern bisher noch nicht das große Los gezogen hast."  
  
Plötzlich hellte sich Leas Laune wieder etwas auf und sie fing an, Lily anzugrinsen.  
„Was ist so komisch?"fragten Tanja, Nadja und Lily im Chor.  
„Nun ja Lily Maus. Aber wie hat Nolan gesagt?  
Es ist jemand von dem du es nicht erwartest. Und der vielleicht nicht deinen Vorstellungen entspricht"kicherte Lea.  
„Na und?"bohrte Lily nach.  
„Nun ja mir fällt leider dazu nur einer ein."Flötete Lea   
„Und wer soll das sein?", fragte Tanja.  
„Nun", begann Lea  
„Mir fällt da leide nur ein Typ ein. Der jetzt schon seit ca.2 Jahren versucht mit unserer Lieben Lily auszugehen."  
Tanja und Nadja verstanden nicht ganz.  
Sie haben bisher kaum mit Lily oder Lea über ihre Zeit in Hogwarts geredet, wenn dann nur oberflächlich.  
Daher wussten sie auch nichts über James Potter.  
Naja es lag wohl auch daran das weder Lily noch Lea gerne über ihn sprachen.  
  
„Nein" stieß Lily aus.  
Ihr war sofort klar von wem Lea sprach.  
„Sag mal du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle oder? Ich hoffe für dich, du meinst nicht Potter", schrie Lily ihre Freundin an.  
„Wer ist Potter", wollten nun auch Nadja und Tanja wissen.  
Lea erzählte ihnen von James Potter und den Rumtreibern, wobei sie immer wieder von Lily böse Blicke zu geworfen bekam.   
  
Am nächsten Tag haben sich die 4 Mädchen zum Eisessen in London verabredet.  
Lachend saßen sie an einen Tisch vor der Eisdiele.  
Als plötzlich Lea große Augen bekam.  
„Was machen die denn hier?"flüsterte sie Lily zu.  
Lily war nicht klar von was Lea sprach und drehte sich um.  
„Nein das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Was machen die hier in der Muggelwelt?!"jammerte Lily.  
„Wer ist den da?"fragte Tanja und versuchte den Blick von Lea zu folgen, doch sie sah nichts Außergewöhnliches.  
„Und was ist bitte schön Muggel... wie hast du des genannt?"fragte Nadja  
Als sich Lily noch mal umdrehte bemerkte sie, dass sie weg waren. Erleichtert atmet sie aus.  
Vielleicht haben sie und Lea sich nur geirrt.  
Es wäre ja auch verrückt, die hier zu treffen.  
Sie warf sich mit Lea flüchtige Blicke zu, auch sie schien erleichtert zu sein das die Gestalten weg sind.  
  
Aber plötzlich wurden Stühle an den Tisch der Mädchen gezogen und vier Jungs nahmen Platz.  
Wieder trafen sich der Blick von Lily und Lea.  
„Hi Evans, Hi Sparks",  
Nadja und Tanja waren erstaunt das Lily und Lea die Jungs kannten.  
Sie konnte hören wie die beiden ein „Hallo"knurrten und sich entsetzte Blicke zu warfen.  
„Sag mal wo ist euer Anstand?"meldete sich ein Junge zu Wort.  
„Also ich bin Sirius Black, hier links neben mir sitzt Remus Lupin, daneben Peter Pettigrew,  
der da, wo Lily die ganze zeit anstarrt und fast sabbert, ist James Potter. Und wer seit ihr"  
Nadja und Tanjas Blick trafen sich. Hat Lea nicht erst gestern Abend ihnen von den Jungs erzählt?  
„Das ist Tanja Ryan und ich bin Nadja Sullivan"  
„Und was macht ihr Mädels so", fragte Remus.  
„Ach nichts besonders wir sitzen nur hier und reden über dies und das", antwortete Nadja  
und musste amüsiert feststellen das Lily und Lea immer noch wie angesteinert da saßen  
„Was ist dies und das"fragte Sirius „damit wir mitreden können"   
„Ach wir haben uns nur über die Wahrsagerin von gestern unterhalten", kicherte Nadja.  
„Ihr wart bei einer Wahrsagerin?"meldete sich Peter zu Wort.  
Die Rumtreiber grinsten sich an.  
„Na und? Habt ihr ein Problem damit?"faucht Lea die Jungs an.  
„Nein, liebe Lea haben wir nicht. Aber ihr hättet auch zu uns kommen können.  
Wie du und Lily eigentlich wisst sind wir hervorragend in Wahrsagen", versuchte Sirius ernst zu sagen,  
doch er konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen.  
„Ihr Erfindet eure aussagen.", warf nun Lily sauer ein.  
„Also Lily wie kannst du so was sagen?", fraget Sirius gespielt entsetzt.   
„Weil ihr euch bestimmt schon 100mal den Tot voraus gesagt habt,  
und, wie ich leider feststellen muss, Lebt ihr immer noch.", zickte Lily zurück.  
„Und was eure Aussagen für uns betrifft.", schimpfte sie weiter   
„Die werden ja wohl daraus bestehen,  
wann ich so dumm sein werde und mit Potter ausgehen werde,  
damit er mich ins Bett ziehen kann und mich dann wie alle anderen Fallen lassen kann."  
Nadja und Tanja starrten ihre Freundin an.  
So kannten sie Lily gar nicht.  
Doch für den Jungs und Lea schien dies nichts Neues zu sein.  
„Evans du weist das, dass nicht wahr ist", meldet sich nun James zu Wort.   
Er schien schwer verletzt davon zu sein, was Lily da gerade gesagt hat.   
Doch Lily ignoriert ihn einfach.  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sich alle an.  
„Und was wurde euch vorausgesagt?", fragt Remus vorsichtig.  
„Nun ja, Nadja wird Geld bekommen und mir steht eine gute Änderung bevor"erklärte Tanja.  
„Da weis ich ja an wen ich mich wenden muss, wenn ich pleite bin"warf Sirius ein.  
„Und was wurde euch voraus gesagt?"fragt Remus an Lily und Lea gewannt.   
Doch die beiden werfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu und keiner sagte etwas.   
„Nun unserer Lily, hier wird wohl demnächst heiraten.", sagte Nadja vorsichtig,  
um sicher zu gehen das Lily ihr nicht gleich an die Gurgel gehen wird.   
Doch Lily saß desinteressiert auf ihren Platz und starrte ihren Löffel an.  
„Und wer ist der glückliche", knurrte James.  
„So genau wissen wir das nicht. Es ist jemand der nicht Lilys Vorstellungen entspricht"Sprach Nadja genauso vorsichtig weiter wie davor.  
Auf einmal sahen sie ein leuchten in James Augen.  
„Doch" erwiderte Lily „Er ist arm und hässlich".  
Ihre Freundinnen werfen ihre fragende Blicke zu doch Lily zog es vor jetzt ihre Serviette an zu starren.  
Innerlich verfluchte sie Tanja und Nadja.  
Mussten die zwei alles ausplaudern?  
Schlimm genug das die Jungs wussten, dass sie bei einer Wahrsagerin waren.   
Mussten die zwei aber auch gleich noch erzählen was dabei heraus kam?   
Lily musste sich zusammen reißen, Tanja und Nadja nicht anzufauchen, dass sie endlich still sein sollen.  
  
„Was ist mit dir Lea", fragte nun Sirius.  
Doch anstatt zu antworten, ist Lea aufgestanden und verschwand in der Menschenmenge.  
Die Rumtreiber, Nadja und Tanja sahen ihr nach das sie gar nicht bemerkten das Lily ihr nachlief.  
„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Remus an Lilys leeren Stuhl.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf das Lily auch verschwunden war.  
Sie warfen James fragende Blicke zu doch der zuckte nur mit den Schulten.   
  
Also erzählten Nadja und Tanja was Lea Vorausgesagt worden ist.   
„Soll das heißen ihre Familie wird sterben?", fragte Peter ängstlich  
„Ihre Familie ist letztes Jahr bei einem Angriff gestorben. Genaueres wissen selbst wir nicht", gab Nadja zu.  
Die Rumtreiber sahen sich Entsetzt an.  
Wieso haben sie davon nichts mitbekommen.  
  
„Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn wir nach Lily und Lea suchen"sagte Tanja zu Nadja gewannt.  
Sie bezahlten die 4 Eisbecher und liefen in die Richtung in der Lea und hoffentlich auch Lily verschwunden ist.  
Als sie die beiden nach 2 Stunden nicht gefunden hatten, machten sie sich auf dem Heimweg.  
  
Lily hat Lea innerhalb weniger Schritte eingeholt.  
Sie liefen ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her.  
„Ich hasse die Rumtreiber", rief Lea plötzlich.  
Lily antwortete ihr nicht sondern Nickte bloß  
Sie liefen ziellos durch die Gegend und standen plötzlich vor Lilys Haus.  
„Ich geh dann mal heim", sagte Lea  
„Sicher das du nicht mit rein kommen willst?", fragte Lily sie vorsichtig.   
Sie kannte ihre Freundin und wusste dass sie Lea jetzt nicht allein in ihre Apartment gehen lassen wollte.  
„Nein danke", gab Lea zurück.  
Sie wollte jetzt erst mal alleine sein.


	4. Lea's Plan

4.   
Der Rest der Sommerferien verlief Ereignis los.  
Keiner sprach das Thema Wahrsagerin noch einmal an.  
Nadja und Tanja waren vollkommen begeistert von den Rumtreibern und konnten nicht verstehen, was Lily und Lea gegen sie hatten.  
„Na klar, fandet ihr sie nett. Sie konnten sich ja net so aufführen wie in Hogwarts."erklärte Lea  
„Ach komm, so schlimm können sie gar nicht sein"erwiderte Nadja   
„Ja genau. Ich fand sie überhaupt nicht arrogant oder so." bestätigte auch Tanja  
„Ihr kennt sie halt nicht so, wie Lea und ich sie kennen"  
„Ach Lily. Lass stecken. Ich weis gar nicht was du hast. James schien gar nicht so zu sein, wir ihr ihn beschreibt.  
Außerdem war deine Aussage auch nicht gerade nett. Du hast ihn damit echt verletzt"  
Lily hatte keine Lust mehr mit den zwei über James Potter oder sonst wenn zu reden.  
  
Eher sie sich versahen, waren die Ferien vorüber.  
Fröhlich hüpfte Lily aus ihrem Bett.  
Heute fängt ihr letztes Jahr an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass jetzt schon 6 Jahre vorbei waren.  
Ihr kam es noch wie gestern vor, als sie den Brief erhalten hat.  
Bisher dachte sie nur, dass es Hexen nur in Büchern gibt.  
Ihre Eltern wären fast geplatzt vor Stolz. Nur ihre Schwester hatte ein Problem damit.  
Sie tyrannisierte Lily wo es nur ging. Als sie ihren Verlobten Vernon kennen lernte wurde alles nur noch schlimmer.  
Lily war erleichtert als ihr Eltern ihr schrieben. Das Petunia und Vernon zusammengezogen sind.  
  
Nach dem Lily ausführlich gefrühstückt hat, machte sie sich mit ihren Eltern auf den weg zu Lea  
Lily und Lea machten sich voll bepackt auf Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ .  
Die zwei waren reichlich früh dran und konnten somit erstmal ein Abteil für sich alleine haben.  
Dabei wollte Lily eigentlich nur eins. Bloß nicht Potter und Co. In den Armen laufen.  
  
„Lily wie wäre es, wenn wir heuer etwas machen,  
dass uns beiden nicht unbedingt gefällt?", fragte Lea mit Hintergedanken an Lilys Voraussagung.  
Sie war immer noch überzeugt, dass James gemeint war.  
Er müsste nur die Möglichkeit bekommen Lily zu zeigen, dass er sich gebessert hat, oder zumindestens versuchen sich zu bessern.  
Lea hat die Blicke mitbekommen die James Lily immer zu warf.  
Auch hat sie mitbekommen wir traurig und verletzt er wirkte wenn Lily ihn einen Korb gegeben hat.  
Sie bekam den Gesichtausdruck nichts aus dem Kopf, denn er hatte, als Lily das in der Eisdiele gesagt hat.  
Sie glaubt James, dass er Lily wirklich liebte.  
  
„Wie meinst du des?"fragte Lily  
„Na wie wäre es wenn wir beiden in unserem letzten Jahr einfach mal ein Opfer bringen?"  
„Und was wollen wir machen?"  
„Hmm lass mich überlegen..."Lea legte ein paar Minuten Pause ein   
„Wie wäre es wenn wir versuchen uns nicht am laufenden Band mit den Rumtreibern streiten?  
Ja ich weis. Sie sind das schlimmste was es gibt.  
Aber wenn wir Heilerinnen werden wollen, müssen wir auch mit   
nervigen, eingebildeten, egoistischsten, arroganten Menschen klar kommen."   
Lily schien überzeugt und nickt.  
Die beiden beschlossen von nun an, nicht mehr mit den Rumtreibern zu streiten und nett zu ihnen zu sein.  
Kaum hatten sei das beschlossen ging auch schon die Tür auf.  
  
Kein geringerer als Sirius steckte seinen Kopf herein  
„Hi Ihr zwei. Ist hier noch Platz für uns? Die ganzen Abteile sind schon belegt. Obwohl es gibt schon noch frei Plätze,  
aber dann müssten wir mit den Slytherin zusammen sein."Sagte er und grinste gequält als er die Slytherins erwähnte.  
„Na klar könnt ihr zu uns kommen", lächelte Lea und auch Lily versuchte so nett wie möglich zu lächeln, und nickte mit den Kopf.  
Sirius sah sie einen Moment lang überrascht an, aber betrat im Schlepptau von James, Peter und Remus das Abteil.  
Die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts verlief Reibungslos.  
Remus las ein Buch, James und Sirius unterhielten sich alles möglich und Peter saß still schweigend daneben.  
  
Jedoch war Lily erleichtert jetzt die Rumtreiber erst mal los zu sein.   
Obwohl sie eingestehen muss die die Jungs sich anständig benommen haben.  
Als die 6 den Zug verließen trafen sie auf Karen.  
Lea, Lily und Karen waren die einzigen 7.Klässerinen in Gryffindor.   
Karen warf den Rumtreibern verführerische Blicke zu.  
Sie war schon seit längeren hinter James her.  
Lily durfte sich von ihr immer an hören wie verrückt sie sie, James immer abzuweisen.  
Karen wäre froh, wenn James sie nur einmal beachten würde.  
Was aber alle anderen nicht verstanden, denn Karen war der absolute Männerschwarm.   
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen im Flug.  
Lea und Lily hielten sich an ihre Abmachungen und waren nett zu den Rumtreibern.  
Sie würden die 4 schon fast zu ihren Freunden zählen.  
James hatte aufgehört Lily anzubaggern.  
Seitdem sie wieder in Hogwarts sind hat er sie noch nicht einmal nach einem Date gefragt.  
Was Lily zwar etwas irritierte, aber die war auch froh darüber.   
Zwischen den beiden entstand sogar eine tiefe Freundschaft.  
Sie konnten über alles Reden.  
James war der einzigste den Lily die ganze Voraussagung erzählte.  
Er machte sich nicht über sie lustig, oder so sondern versuchte ihr Mut zu zusprechen.  
Lily hat James inzwischen richtig lieb gewonnen.  
Er war nicht mehr der James, denn Lily kannte und so hasste.   
  
Lily haste schnell Richtung Bibliothek, sie hatte ihr Zaubertränkebuch dort vergessen.  
Als sie plötzlich mit jemand zusammenstieß und auf den Boden viel.  
Sie wollte diese Person eigentlich anschnauzen ob er keine Augen im Kopf habe. Aber die Person kam ihr zuvor.  
„Oh Entschuldigung. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen", sagte er und streckte Lily eine Hand entgegen um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
Lily sah ihn an. Es war Chris Keyes, ein Hufflepuff.  
Er blickte Lily mit seinen blauen Augen an.  
Dankend nahm sie seine Hand entgegen.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", erkundigt er sich vorsichtig.  
"Ja", gab Lily schüchtern zurück.  
Chris sah gar nicht so schlecht aus, dass war ihr noch gar nicht aufgefallen.  
Zusammen gingen die zwei in der Bibliothek und unterhielten sich über alle mögliche.  
Als Lily auf die Uhr scheute erschrak sie. Es war bereits 23 Uhr.  
Chris schlug ihr vor, sie zum Gryffindorturm zu begleiten.  
  
Als sie in der Nähe der fetten Damen kamen küsste Chris Lily und sie erwidert den Kuss.  
Nach kurzer zeit lösten die zwei sich und Lily ging in den Turm.  
In ihren Bauch tobten Schmetterlinge.  
Sie fühlte sich schwindlig und war vollkommen überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen.  
War Chris etwa der Mann von dem Mrs. Nolan sprach?  
Was Lily nicht mitbekam, James hatte das ganze mitbekommen und verzog sich schlecht gelaunt in den Jungenschlafsaal.  
  
Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufstand strahlte sie mit der Sonne um die Wette,  
sie hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können so glücklich fühlte sie sich.  
Am Gryffindortisch bekam sie nicht mal die finsteren Blicke mit die James ihr zu warf.  
Lily war nicht überrascht das Karen sich zu James setzte und ihn anflirte, was sie überraschte war,  
das James nun auch mit Karen flirtete und ehe sie sich versah verschwanden die zwei aus der großen Halle.  
Doch sie konnte sich nicht länger Gedanken darüber machen, denn Chris kam zu ihr herüber.  
  
Lea erzählte Lily abends beim Hausaufgaben machen das James und Karen jetzt zusammen sein.  
Lily störte das nicht, sie war glücklich mit Chris.  
Sie freute sich für James, dass er jetzt endlich jemand hatte der seine  
Gefühle erwidert, was immer das für Gefühle sein mochten.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen und Lily hat viel Zeit mit Chris verbracht. Jedoch hat sich dafür James zurückgezogen.  
Was Lily aber nicht beunruhigte, da er ja selber viel Zeit mit Karen verbrachte  
Als sie eines Abends in den Mädchenschlafsaal kam, sah sie wie Lea und Karen miteinander sprachen  
"Hi Lily"riefen die beiden ihr entgegen.  
„Du Süße, die Jungs hatten die Idee, dass wir alle.  
Also James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lea, Chris, Du und Ich  
am Weihnachts - Hogsmade - Wochenende zusammen essen gehen.  
So zum Abschluss des Jahres", erzählte Karen.  
Lily überlegte Kurz und nickte dann zustimmend.  
  
Die Zeit bis zu Weihnachten verflog wie im Fluge.  
Und schon stand das große Essen bevor.  
Es war kurz vor acht Uhr. Die Rumtreiber, Lea, Lily und Karen waren bereit.  
Langsam gingen sie in die große Halle um sich dort mit Chris zu treffen.  
  
Nach kurzer zeit zog Karen Lily und Lea auf Seite.  
„Wo ist Chris", fragen sie erbost  
„Unterwegs" Gab Lily kühl zurück.  
„Er sollte sich besser beeilen."  
„keine Sorge"  
„Was hast du ihm gesagt, wann wir gehen?"  
„Acht Uhr"  
„Es ist viertel nach"  
„Karen – Er kommt."  
„Das will ich hoffen", schnaubte Karen und ging zurück zu James.   
Lily warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und suchte die Halle nach ein Lebenszeichen von Chris ab.  
  
Kurze zeit später kam Karen wieder.  
„Lily", zischte sie „Es ist halb neun"  
„JA und?"  
„Wo zum Teufel bleibt Chris?"  
„Keine Ahnung"  
„Willst du nicht versuchen rauszukriegen, wo er steckt?", baffte Karen sie an.  
„Vielleicht hat er es vergessen oder sich den falschen Tag gemerkt"versuchte Lea Karen zu beruhigen.  
„Oder das falsche Jahr", sagte Karen boshaft.  
Nun hatte Lily genug.  
„Geht doch einfach schon mal vor, Chris und ich kommen dann einfach nach"   
  
Kaum hat sie das ausgesprochen ging Karen auch schon zurück zu James.   
Lea schaute Lily fragen an doch Lily sagte er sie solle ruhig gehen.  
Die anderen verließen die Halle und ließen Lily alleine zurück.  
Als Lily das letzte Mal auf die Uhr schaute stellte sie fest, dass es bereits 21.15Uhr war.  
Nun war sie sicher, dass Chris nicht mehr kommt und zog sich traurig in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurück.  
Sie bemerkte nicht mal wie Lea und Karen zurückkamen.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wachte Lily schon früh auf.  
Ein Blick durch das Zimmer lies sie feststellen das die anderen beiden noch schliefen.  
Leise zog sie sich an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Traurig sah sie zu wie die Sonne immer höher stieg.  
Langsam begannen auch die anderen Schüler aufzuwachen.  
Lily machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach unten um zu frühstücken.   
Viele Schüler waren nicht mehr übrig.  
Die meisten waren ja über die Weihnachtsferien heimgefahren.  
Lily sah sich um, sie konnte Chris nicht entdecken.  
Missgelaunt setzte sie sich an den Gryffindortisch und begann zu frühstücken.


	5. Schlechte Nachrichten

5.   
„Mrs. Evans könnte ich kurz mit ihnen Sprechen?"Lily zuckte zusammen.  
Hinter ihr stand McGonagall.  
Lily nickt ihr zu und folgte ihr ins Büro.  
Die Lehrerin wies Lily an sich zu setzen.  
„Mrs. Evans", setzte die Lehrerin an.  
Es schien ihr schwer zu fallen weiter zu sprechen.  
Als sie sich anscheinend wieder gefangen hatte fuhr sie fort  
"Es tut mir Leid ihnen Mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihre Eltern gestern Abend von Todesessen angegriffen worden sind"  
Lily stockte der Atem.  
„Wie geht es ihnen, kann ich sie besuchen?"Lily fiel das Reden schwer.   
Ihre eigene Stimme hörte sich so weit entfernt an.  
McGonagall legt ihre hand vorsichtig auf Lilys Arm  
„Mrs. Evans es tut mir leid, aber ihre Eltern haben den Angriff nicht überlebt. Sie werden am Donnerstag beigesetzt"  
Lily schossen Tränen in den Augen, sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte.  
Dann machte die Lehrerin was Lily noch nie miterlebt hatte.  
Sie nahm Lily in den Arm.  
  
Nachdem Lily sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte ging sie zurück in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
Dort warteten schon James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lea und Karen auf sie.   
Als Karen Lily sah warf sie ihr einen bösen Blick zu und fauchte sie an.  
„Sag mal Lily hast du sie noch alle? Was sollte das gestern?  
Du hast gesagt ihr kommt nach. und was war? Nichts!  
Wir haben noch eine Ewigkeit auf euch gewartet. Aber nein unsere Liebe Lily und ihr geliebter Chris hielten es ja für nicht nötig zu erscheinen.  
Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich?"  
Karen hat nicht mal bemerkt das Lily aus den Raum gerannt war und schimpfte immer weiter.  
  
Lily rannte so schnell sie konnte weg.  
Erst als sie den See erreicht hatte verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte. Ohne groß darüber nach zu denken, lief zu auf die andere Seeuferseite zu.  
Sie wollte jetzt alleine sein.  
Sie saß schon eine Weile, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte.   
Ohne eine Wort zu sagen setzte sich jemand neben ihr.  
Lily konnte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus James erkennen.  
„Hat dich ganz schön mitgenommen?"fragt James  
Lily verstand nicht was er meinte.  
Fragend blickte Sie ihn an.  
„Nun das Chris gestern nicht gekommen ist und das Karen dich vorhin so angeschnauzt hat.", erklärte James ihr.  
Und ihn einen verbitterten Ton fuhr er fort  
„Du scheinst diesen Chris ja wirklich sehr zu mögen"langsam senkt er seinen Blick und starrte den Boden an.  
„Darum geht es gar nicht"flüstere Lily leise.  
Doch bevor James etwas sagen konnte warf sich Lily schon in seine Arme und fing wieder das weinen an.  
James verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
Einerseits machte sein Herz Sprünge da er Lily in den Armen hielt.   
Andererseits, machte sie, dass nur weil sie weinte.  
„Hey kleine, was ist passiert", fragte er einfühlsam  
Nach dem sich Lily wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte erzählte sie ihn was mit ihren Eltern vorgefallen war.  
  
James schaute sie geschockt an.  
Er wusste wie kaltherzig Todesesser sein konnten, er wusste dass sie Muggel hassten.  
Doch nie war jemand aus seinen Freundeskreis oder deren Familien betroffen.  
Die Aktionen der Todesesser schienen immer so weit weg, wie auf einer anderen Welt.  
Er hatte niemals zu gedenken getraut, dass er jemals damit in Berührung kommt.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er Lily helfen sollte.  
Und ob sie seine Hilfe überhaupt annehmen würde.  
„Wenn du möchtest begleite ich dich am Donnerstag zur Beerdigung." Schlug er Lily vor.  
Diese sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Du musst nicht mit"  
„Ich möchte aber gerne. Für so was sind Freunde doch da."   
Dankend sah Lily ihn an und nickte.  
Die zwei blieben noch eine Weile am See sitzen bevor sie zurück ins Schloss gingen.  
  
Zusammen betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Dieser schien wie ausgestorben.  
Lily wollte gerade in den Mädchenschlafsaal gehen, als Lea sie zurück hielt.  
Sie zog Lily in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums.  
„Du solltest vielleicht jetzt nicht da hoch gehen.", riet Lea ihr.   
„Wieso?"   
„Nun ja, Karen ist oben"  
„Ja und? Karen und ich waren schon öfters zusammen im selben Raum"   
„Ach Lily, musst du immer so schwer von begriff sein?"  
„Was soll das den jetzt schon wieder heißen?"  
„Pass auf. Als Karen dich so angeschnauzt hat, und du davon gerannt bist, worüber wir auch noch reden müssen, ist James dir doch hinter her"  
„Ja"   
„Karen wollte ihn erst nicht gehen lassen. Sie hat sich aufgeführt. Hat James alles Mögliche am Kopf geworfen."  
„Was genau?"  
„Das er sie nicht liebt, und nur mit ihr zusammen sei, weil er dich nicht bekommt und lauter so zeug halt. Wobei sie ja gar net so unrecht hat."  
Lily verdrehte die Augen „Ja und weiter?"  
„James hat gemeint das es ein Fehler war, was mit ihr Anzufangen. Und zu guter Letzt hat er sich von ihr getrennt."  
Lea machte kurz eine Pause.  
„James ist dir dann hinter her und Karen hat das toben angefangen. Sei froh, dass du nicht da warst."  
„Super, was soll das jetzt bitte heißen? Was kann ich dafür, dass James mit Karen Schluss macht?  
Ich hab ihn doch net darum gebeten oder so. Ich hab mich für die beiden gefreut.  
Wenn Karen ein Problem hat soll sie es mir ins Gesicht sagen", Lily war stock sauer.  
Am liebsten wäre sie hoch gegangen und Karen die Meinung gesagt.   
Doch Lea hielt sich sachte zurück  
„Und was war nun?"  
„Was meinst du jetzt schon wieder?"  
„Lily, hör auf dich so dumm zu stellen"  
„Wenn du nicht in rätseln sprechen würdest, müsste ich mich nicht dumm stellen", giftet Lily Lea an  
„Warum du vorhin raus gerannt bist"Lea war nun leicht genervt.  
Auf einmal wurde Lily wieder bewusst, dass ihre Eltern tot waren.  
Sie musste schlucken, es schien so als würde sie versuchen den Schmerz der gerade in ihr hoch kam runter zu schlucken.  
Doch genauso wie Tränen, konnte sie auch den Schmerz nicht verdrängen.  
  
Lea sah ihrer Freundin an, dass etwas nicht stimmte und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme.  
Leise erzähle Lily ihrer Freundin was mit ihren Eltern passier war.   
Lea konnte es nicht glauben. Lilys Eltern sollen tot sein?  
Sie kannte die beiden schon seit Jahren.  
Lea würde sogar sagen, sie waren so etwas wie Ersatzeltern für sie.  
Mr. Und Mrs. Evans haben sie noch den Tod ihrer Eltern aufgenommen. Haben sie behandelt wie eine eigene Tochter.  
  
Lea wusste wie Lily sich fühlen muss.  
Ihre Familie wurde ebenfalls von Todesessern getötet.  
Der Gedanke daran schmerzte.  
Lea dachte an ihre kleinen Geschwister.  
Ihre kleine Schwester war bei dem Angriff 6 Jahre und ihr kleiner Bruder gerade mal 5 Monate alt.  
Immer wieder fragte Lea sich, ob ihre Eltern oder Geschwister gelitten haben.  
Lea hat es sich bis heute nicht verziehen, dass sie ihrer Familie nicht helfen konnte.  
Doch was sie am meisten belastete war, dass sie ja eigentlich Schuld war.   
Wäre sie keine Hexe, hätten die Todesesser keinen Grund gehabt ihre Eltern und Geschwister zu töten.  
Dieser Gedanke quälte sie Tag und Nacht.  
Lea war zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffes in Hogwarts.  
Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern wie Mc Gonagall sie in ihr Büro gebeten hatte.  
  
Sie hat sich geschworen, dass sie eines Tages, dafür Rache nehmen wird.  
Egal wie, sie wird alles Mögliche tun um die Todesesser und Voldemort zu stoppen.  
Und jetzt, mehr denn je.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Menschen, solche Schmerzen ertragen mussten.  
Es langte schon, dass ihre beste Freundin dies nun auch ertragen muss.   
Wenn doch nur endlich jemand was unternehmen würde.  
Es kann doch nicht sein, dass alle Tatenlos zuschauen und nichts unternehmen.  
  
Vor allem wird sie nicht zuschauen, wie der wichtigsten Person im Leben wehgetan wird.  
Nein! So lange sie am Leben ist, wird sie nicht zu lassen, dass die Prophezeiung der Wahrsagerin, eintritt.  
Sie wird alles tun um Lily zu schützen.


	6. Petunia

6.   
Lea wusste, dass sie Lily nun beistehen musste.  
Genauso wie Lily für sie dar war.  
„Willst du, dass ich mit zur Beerdigung gehe?"  
„Ja, bitte. James hat auch schon darauf bestanden mit zu gehen."   
Darüber was Lea nicht überrascht.  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen schleppend.  
Karen wurde von Lea zu Recht gewiesen und spricht jetzt kein Wort mehr mit Lily.  
Doch das war Lily im Moment egal.  
Sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun.  
Morgen ist die Beerdigung ihrer Eltern.  
Remus & Sirius wollten auch mit zur Beerdigung.  
Nur Peter hatte eine Ausrede warum er nicht mit konnte.  
Er faselte irgendwas von Nachsitzen, obwohl während den Ferien kein Nachsitzen gab,  
aber keiner machte anstallten ihn nach den wahren Grund zu fragen.  
Peter war in der letzten Zeit eh immer lästiger geworden.  
Obwohl er sich immer mehr zurückzog.  
  
Als Lily am nächsten Tag aufwachte fühlte sie sich nicht wohl.   
Am liebsten wäre sie liegen geblieben.  
Ach was dachte sie da?  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Eltern zurück.  
Lily hatte Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Schwester.  
Ob Petunia wusste warum ihre Eltern gestorben sind?  
Lily graute es vor der antwort.  
Petunia hasste sie doch, was würde sie sagen, wenn sie erfährt, dass Todesesser ihre Eltern getötet haben?  
  
Stillschweigend machten sich Lily, Lea, James, Sirius und Remus auf den Weg. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen.  
Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte.  
Als sie in Lilys Heimatstadt angekommen sind machten sie sich schweren herzen auf dem Weg zum Friedhof.  
Dort warteten bereits ein paar Trauergäste.  
Unter ihnen konnte Lily Petunia und ihren Verlobten Vernon erkennen.  
Beide verzogen das Gesicht als sie die Freaks kommen sahen.  
Es schien so als würden sie etwas sagen wollen, doch ließen sie es lieber bleiben.  
Während der Beerdigung weinte Lily die ganze Zeit.  
Auch Lea ging es nicht besser.  
Petunia hat nicht eine Träne vergossen  
Als Lily dann ein paar Worte sprechen sollte.  
Brach sie zusammen.  
Zum Glück war James schnell zu ihr geeilt und fing sie ab.  
Sie bemerkte die bösen Blicke nicht die Petunia und Vernon ihr zuwarfen.  
  
Als sich dann die anderen Trauergäste verabschiedeten, machten sich Lily und ihre Freunde,  
ebenso wie Petunia und Vernon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Elternhaus.  
Die Hogwartsschüler setzen sich in der Küche am Tisch, als Petunia die Küche betrat und Lily böse Blicke zuwarf.  
„Das war ja mal wieder eine super Show, Freak", zischte Petunia böse.   
„Was meinst du?", knurrte Sirius.  
„Wage es ja nicht mit meiner Verlobten zu reden", schrie Vernon  
„Vernon, Schatz, sprich leiser die Nachbarn.", ermahnte Petunia ihn leise.   
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein hier auf zutauchen?", fuhr sie jetzt wieder Lily an.  
„Hast du denn nicht schon genug angerichtet?  
Langt es denn nicht schon, dass Mum und Dad wegen dir Freak tot sind? Dass du es auch noch wagst hier aufzutauchen ist eine Frechheit."  
Lily konnte nicht glauben was sie das hörte.  
Petunia wusste also, dass Todesesser ihre Eltern getötet haben.  
„Ich möchte nur das du ein was weist. Du warst die längste Zeit meine Schwester.  
Von nun ab kenn ich keine Lily Evans mehr. Am ende bin ich wegen dir Missgeburt auch noch ihn Gefahr.  
Ich warne dich Lily, verschwinde bloß aus meinen Leben.", drohte Petunia ihr und ging mit stolz erhobenen Kopf aus dem Haus.  
  
Lily ging ins Wohnzimmer und warf sich in einem Wutanfall aufs Sofa.  
Sie saß auf dem guten Stück und weinte.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken kam James herein, was sie sich schon gedacht hatte.  
Er setzte sich zu ihr und legte den Arm um sie.  
Dann zog er sie auf seinen Schoß, die eine Hand um ihre Schulter gelegt, die andere untere ihren Knie.  
Damit hatte Lily nicht gerechnet, ließ es sich aber gefallen. Streicheleinheiten waren genau das was sie jetzt brauchte.  
Sie drängte sich an ihn und weinte ein bisschen mehr.  
Bei James konnte man sich gut ausweinen, denn bei seiner Anwesenheit fühlte sie sich beschützt und geborgen.  
Den Kopf an seiner Schulter, ließ sie ihre Tränen freien Lauf, während er ihr sacht über das Haar strich  
und tröstend sagte: „Ganz ruhig, Lily, wein nicht"  
Er roch gut – ihre Nase lag dicht an seinem Hals und sein männlicher und angenehmer Geruch überwältigt Lily.  
Sie Riss sich zusammen.  
  
Mit einem Mal bemerkte sie das sie nicht mehr weinte.  
Voll Schreck wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich aus James armen lösen musste.  
In der Hoffung, er werde sie nicht für Undankbar halten, versuchte sie, sich loszureißen.  
Sein Gesicht dicht an ihren, lächelt er ihr zu, als wüsste er etwas, was sie nicht wusste. Oder etwas, dass sie hätte wissen müssen.  
Erfolglos versuchte Lily sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien.  
„Danke", schniefte sie.  
Noch einmal unternahm sie den Anlauf, sich zu befreien.  
„Tut mir Leid"  
„Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun", sagte er.  
James machte eine leichte Bewegung, und Lily zuckte leicht zusammen.  
Aber er strich ihr nur das Haar aus der Stirn.  
Als seine Hand sie berührte, durchlief Lily ein Schauer.  
Erneut bemühte sie sich, von James Knie herunterzurutschen.  
„Ich lass dich nicht los, Lily", sagte er, legte ihr die Hand unters Kinn und drehte Lilys Gesicht  
sacht zu ihm hin. „Du brauchst es also gar nicht erst probieren."  
Sie versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen und stammelte:  
„Warum willst du mich nicht loslassen?"  
„Weil ich nicht will", sagt er.  
Lilys Inneres zog sich zusammen.  
Er beugte sich über Lilys und küsste sie.  
Sie lösten sich und James flüsterte  
„Lily du weist gar nicht wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe."  
„Das sagst du bestimmt allen", gab Lily mit zittriger Stimme zurück und versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Es ist mein Ernst", sagte er leise mit aufrichtiger klingender Stimme und sah sie feierlich an.  
Lily sah in an, wollte ihm glauben, wusste aber zugleich, dass sie es nicht konnte.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es leicht an der Tür.  
James sah erschrocken auf.  
Lily nutzte die Gelegenheit und sie sprang aus James Armen.  
Sirius war herein gekommen und fragte die beiden, ob sie nicht langsam los sollten.  
  
Auf die Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts schwiegen sie noch mehr, wie auf der Hinfahrt.  
Es schien so, als würde sich keiner Trauen zu Atmen.  
  
Lily war erleichtert als sie Hogwarts erblickte.  
Ohne sich von den anderen zu verabschieden steig sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.  
Sie wollte mit keinem Reden.  
Mechanisch zog sie ihre Schlafsachen an und zog die Vorhänge ihres Bettes zu.  
Als Lea ins Zimmer kam und vorsichtig nach ihr rief, stellte sie sich schlafen.  
Schließlich gab es Lea auf und legte sich auch Schlafen.  
Wenn Lily soweit wäre, würde sie schon mit ihr reden. Sie wollte Lily jetzt nicht zu irgendetwas drängen.


	7. 2 Chance

7.   
Nach dem Vorfall bei der Beerdigung machte Lily erst mal einen Bogen um James.  
Sie versuchte es zumindestens, was aber nicht sonderlich klappte, da James immer ihre nähe suchte.  
  
Lily war erleichtert als sie die Bibliothek betrat.  
Sie bezweifelte das James hier auftauchen würde.  
Zielstrebig steuerte sie ein Regal mit Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste Büchern an.  
Sie zog ein Buch heraus, als jemand sie von hinten umarmte und ihren Nacken Küsste.  
„James, lass das", sagte sie und wollte ihn wegschieben.  
Als sie sich umdrehte, stellte sie entsetzt fest, dass gar nicht James hinter ihr stand.  
Sie blickte in die Augen von Chris.  
„Wieso dachtest du ich sei Potter?", knurrte Chris.  
„Was willst du?", fuhr in Lily sauer an  
„Darf ich nicht mal meine Freundin begrüßen?", lächelte Chris  
„Ich bin nicht mehr deine Freundin", gab Lily zurück und wollte gehen.  
Doch Chris hielt zu zurück  
„Sag bloß du bist wegen Weihnachten sauer?"  
„Nein, mein Lieber. Wieso sollte ich auch?  
Ich bitte dich, es ist doch ganz normal, dass dein Freund nicht auftaucht und sich dafür nicht entschuldigt,  
über Weihnachten wegfährt ohne sich zu verabschieden und dann zurück kommt und so tut als wäre nichts gewesen."  
Chris sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an.  
„Lily Maus. Das war nicht alles so wie du denkst"  
„Ach so. Du hast mich also nicht sitzen lassen?! Ich dummes Kind wie konnte ich auch nur so was denken"  
„Süße. Komm mit. Ich will es dir erklären", hastig zog er Lily an einen Tisch im hintersten Eck der Bibliothek.  
„Schau mal Süße. Wegen diesen dämlichen Essen mit deinen Freunden. Es ging mir einfach etwas zu schnell.  
Wir waren ja noch nicht so lange zusammen. Außerdem fand ich es von dir gar nicht nett, mich einfach den Wölfen vor zu werfen!"   
„Von was sprichst du?"  
„Na, davon, dass kurz vorm Essen, Potter bei mir auftauchte und mich bedrohte, dass ich die Finger von dir lassen sollte."  
„Das hat James nicht!"  
„Ach so weit seit ihr beiden schon. Auf einmal heißt er James, dann soll er dich auch so begrüßen.  
Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr beiden noch so in meiner Abwesendheit getrieben habt."  
Lily stockte der Atem. Wollte Chris etwa behaupten sie habe was mit Potter?  
„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle", murmelte Lily und wollte die Bibliothek verlassen.  
Doch Chris kam ihr zuvor und hielt sie am Arm fest.  
„Lily. Bitte hör mich an. Es ging mir alles einfach etwas zu schnell. Was willst du als nächstes machen?  
Mich deine Eltern vorstellen und dann gleich heiraten? Ich bin ein Mann und brauche meine Freiheiten."  
Am liebsten hätte Lily ihn eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
„Keine Sorge, ich werd dich schon nicht meinen Eltern vorstellen", knurrte sie leise.  
Dich Chris interessierte, dass nicht.  
Er fragte nicht mal wieso.  
Wieder fing er an auf Lily einzureden.  
„Lily, es tut mir Leid, glaub mir, ich würde nie etwas tun, was dich verletzten könnte"  
Er sah Lily mit seinem Hundeblick an.  
Plötzlich küsste er Lily, und sie lies es zu.  
  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Abendessen.  
Als sie die Rumtreibern und Lea trafen, warfen sie sich erstaunde Blicke zu.  
Als James Lily und Chris, Arm im Arm sah, hätte er am liebsten losschreien können.  
Was fällt Chris eigentlich ein?  
Und wieso war Lily so dumm, und fängt wieder was mit ihn an?  
James hatte wirklich gedacht, er hätte vielleicht jetzt eine Chance bei Lily.  
Aber diese Chance ist wie eine Seifenblase geplatzt.  
Und kein anderer als Chris hat sie zerstört.  
Nun hatte er keinen Hunger mehr, und lief zurück zum Gryffindorturm.   
Er saß eine weile alleine in einem Sessel am Kamin, als sich Karen ihn gegenüber setzte.  
„So zu sehen tut weh, oder?", fragte sie sauer  
„Lass mich ihn Ruhe"James hatte keine Lust mit ihr zu reden.  
„Oh so verbittert, unser allseits beliebter Potter?"Karen machte es Spaß, James zu verletzten.  
Genauso wie er sie verletzt hatte.  
Und jetzt hatte sie einen Wundenpunkt bei James entdeckt.  
Das musste sie ausnutzen.  
„Schon dumm, wenn seine geliebte, einen anderen hat. Nun Jamesie, irgendetwas musst du wohl falsch machen."  
Sie legte eine kleine Pause ein um anzudeuten, als würde sie kurz nachdenken.  
„Hmm. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du zu gut zu ihr bist.  
Und sie nicht wie Dreck behandelst. Was mich aber verwundert, denn mich hast du so behandelst. Woran könnte es noch liegen?"  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht denn James ist wütend in den Jungenschlafsaal gelaufen.  
  
Was wenn Karen recht hatte?  
Hat Lily jemals mehr wie ein Freund ihn James gesehen?  
James war verwirrt.  
Er konnte Lily nicht verstehen.  
Aber hatte er sie jemals verstanden.  
Jahrelang zeigte sie ihm die kalte Schulter.  
Jahrelang behandelt sie ihn wie Abschaum.  
Was ist ihn sie gefahren, dass sie sich so verändert hat?  
Wieso war sie auf einmal so nett zu ihm?  
Wieso hat sie in auf einmal vertraut.  
Sie hat ihn Dinge erzählt, die sie nicht mal Lea erzählt hatte.   
War das alles etwa neu ein falsches Spiel um ihm eins auszuwischen?  
Ja war Lily etwa so kaltherzig?  
Hat sie das ganze Jahr etwa nur mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt?  
Und warum hat sie sich bei der Beerdigung von ihm Küssen lassen?   
War des etwa nur, weil sie verwirrt, wegen den Tod ihrer Eltern, war?  
Er wurde aus Lily nicht schlau.  
Doch er hat dich entschlossen, dass er ab sofort genauso kaltherzig, wie Lily sein wird.  
Die ganzen Jahre hat er sich zurück gehalten, er wollte Lily keinen Grund geben ihn noch mehr zu hassen.  
Die ganzen Jahre, ist er zwar mit Girls ausgegangen, hatte sich aber zurück gehalten.  
Damit ist jetzt Schluss.  
Jetzt werden alle den wahren James Potter kennen lernen.  
Und er wollte seinen Plan sofort verwirklichen.  
  
Schnell machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Abendessen.  
Schon von weiten konnte er seine Freunde entdecken.  
In diesem Moment lief Jessi Palmer an ihn vorbei. Sie war ein hufflepuff und schon seit Jahren in James verliebt.  
Ohne sie vorzuwarnen packte er sie am Arm, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie.  
Alle schauten James erschrocken an, als er mit der total verwirrten Jessi davon ging.  
  
„Was war denn das jetzt?", fragte Sirius.  
So kannte er seinen besten Freund gar nicht.  
Immer noch total verwirrt, stieß er sein Essen von sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.  
Doch dort war James nicht, genauso wenig wie ihn dem Schlafsaal.  
Doch wo immer er noch James suchte er konnte ihn nicht finden.  
  
Als er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, saßen dort Remus und Lea. Erwartungsvoll schauten sie ihn an.  
Doch er zuckte nur mit den Schulern.  
„hast du die Karte benutzt?", wollte Remus wissen.  
„Was für eine Karte?", fragte Lea  
„Die Karte?!?! Ach Gott bin ich blöd. Renn durch das ganze Schloss und denk nicht mal an die Karte", sagt Sirius  
und verschwand erneut im Jungenschlafsaal.  
  
Einige Zeit später kam er noch mieser gelaunt zurück.  
„Die Karte ist nicht da."  
„Was für eine Karte?", wollte Lea wissen  
Doch Remus und Sirius machten nur abfällige handbewegungen und somit war des Thema für sie gegessen.  
  
Die drei saßen ewig, sie hatten vollkommen das zeitgefühl verloren, als plötzlich das Porträt aufging.   
Erwartungsvoll blickten die drei auf.  
Doch es kam nur Lily herein.  
Sie war etwas überrascht.  
Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte sprach Sirius schon  
„Hey Lily. Sag mal hast zu zufälliger Weise James gesehen?"   
„james? Nein wieso?"  
„Weil er schon seit dem Abendessen verschwunden ist."Klärte Remus sie auf.  
Doch weiter kam er nicht den ein weiteres mal schwang das Porträt auf.  
Diesmal kam James herein.  
Er warf Lily böse blicke zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Jungenschlafsaal.  
Als Sirius ihn fragte wo er gesteckt habe, grinste er nur übers ganze Gesicht und ging weiter ohne zu antworten.  
Sirius und Remus zuckten nur mit den Schultern und machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saßen Peter, Remus. Sirus, Lily und Lea schon am Frühstücktisch als James Arm in Arm  
mit Stella, einen Ravenclaw zu ihnen eilte.  
Ohne ein Wort mit ihnen zu sprechen verschlangen die beide ihr Frühstück und verschwanden wieder.  
  
So ging es auch die nächsten tage und Wochen weiter.  
Sie sahen James kaum noch, und wenn dann immer in Begleitung eines anderen Mädchens.  
Sirius war sich schon sicher, dass James bald die ganzen Ravenclaw-, Hufflepuff- und Gryffindormädchen durch hatte und  
demnächst mit einem Slytherin im Arm auftauchte.  
Alle hatten das Gefühl das James sich immer mehr entfernte und keinem mehr an sich ran lässt.


	8. Rache ist süß

8.   
Lily war glücklich.  
Sie hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können.  
Mit Chris verbrachte sie so viel Zeit wie es ging.  
Doch irgendwie hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Sie mochte Chris, daran gab es keine Zweifel, doch liebte sie ihn?  
Nein, dass konnte sie nicht sagen, sie hat schon ein paar mal für Jungs geschwärmt, doch so richtig verliebt war sie bis jetzt noch nicht.  
Auch nicht in Chris.  
In letzter Zeit, war Chris immer so abwesend.  
Sprach kaum noch mit Lily.  
Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was mit ihm los war.  
Doch sie wollte sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber machen.  
Sie wollte einfach ihr Glück genießen, wenn es auch nur für einen kurzen Moment sein sollte.  
Wenn sie mit Chris zusammen war, vergaß sie für kurze zeit, dir Trauer die eigentlich in ihr loderte.  
Bis jetzt hat sich noch nicht mit Chris über den Tod ihrer Eltern gesprochen.  
Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er davon überhaupt wusste.  
  
Gut gelaunt sprang Lily Samstagmorgen aus dem Bett.  
Schnell zog sie sich an.  
Sie wollte sich mit Chris treffen.  
Er hat ihr versprochen, denn ganzen tag zu verbringen.  
Was sie schon seit langen nicht mehr.  
Lächelnd machte sie sich auf dem weg, zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, als sie dort ankam konnte sie Chris nicht sehen.  
Sie wurde unruhig.  
Hektisch sah sie sich hin und her.  
Doch sie konnte Chris nirgends entdecken.  
Versetzt er sie etwa schon wieder?  
Sie will gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.  
Als sie plötzlich von hinten am Arm gefasst wurde.  
Sah drahte sich um und sah genau in Chris Augen.  
Er sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.  
Als Lily ihn zur Begrüßung Küssen wollte, drehte er seinen Kopf weg.  
„Ist was?", fragte Lily erschrocken.  
„Lily, ich will dir nichts vormachen", begann Chris zu sprechen.  
„Ich hab das Gefühl, zwischen uns beiden läuft es nicht mehr so gut. Deswegen denke ich, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns trennen.   
Ich will ja nichts gegen dich sagen, du bist eine wundervolle Frau. Doch finde ich, ich habe etwas Besseres wie dich verdient."  
Lily verschlug es die Sprache.  
Was hat er da gerade gesagt.  
Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war Chris schon wieder verschwunden, ohne sich einmal umzudrehen lief er den Gang entlang fort.  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen lief Lily aus dem Schloss.  
Sie wollte niemand sehen.  
Sie konnte vor lauter weinen schon nicht mehr richtig sehen.  
Als sie plötzlich mit jemand zusammen stieß.  
„Hey, Evans. Hast du Tomaten auf den Augen!"Lily konnte die Stimme von James erkennen.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe", fauchte sie ihn an und rannte weiter zum See.  
Als sie keine Luft mehr bekam, saß sie sich ins Gras und lies ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.  
Sie saß eine Ewigkeit dort.  
Es fing schon langsam, dass dämmern an, als sich langsam jemand neben ihr ins Gras setzte.  
Nein auf James hatte sie jetzt keine Lust.  
Auf seine dummen Sprüche konnte sie echt verzichten.  
Gerade als James den Mund aufmachen wollte schnitt Lily ihn das Wort ab.   
„Verkneif dir jedes Kommentar."  
„Ich wollte gar nichts sagen", schwindelte James.  
„Was willst du hier? Sind dir die Freundinnen ausgegangen?"  
James antwortete ihr nicht sondern starte nur aufs Wasser.  
„ich hab dich gefragt, was du von mir willst", Lilys Stimme bebte vor Zorn.  
„Ich wollte nur wissen ob alles Ok mit dir ist", gab James zurück.   
Wobei er versuchte seine Stimme gelassen Cool wirken zu lassen.  
„Was soll schon mit mir sein. Ist alles in Ordnung", Lily wurde immer sauerer.  
Konnte er sein doofes Macho Getue nicht einfach mal sein lassen?  
„Ach komm Evans, du rennst doch nicht heulend aus dem Schloss weil du nichts hasst.", gab James kühl zurück.  
Lily hätte ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
Sie hasste es, wenn er sich so aufführte, sie hasste es wenn er sie mit ihren Nachnamen ansprach.  
Sie stand auf und wollte doch James hielt sie am Arm fest.  
„Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
Wo ist eigentlich dein geliebter Chris?  
Wolltet ihr beiden nicht heute, was zusammen unternehmen?  
Du hast doch gestern die ganze Zeit davon geredet, oder hat dich dein Traummann schon wieder hängen gelassen?"  
Lily drehte sich von James weg, sie wollte nicht das er bemerkt, dass sie wieder weinte.  
Doch James bemerkte es.  
Er hatte wohl genau ins Schwarze getroffen.  
Er bekam langsam ein schlechtes gewissen.  
Wie konnte er so etwas sagen?  
Er hatte das doch nur so gesagt um Lily zu ärgern.  
Er hatte nie die Absicht ihr weh zu tun.  
Dafür liebte er sie sehr.  
In der letzten Zeit hat er zwar, was mit etlichen Girls gehabt, aber die haben ihn nur klar gemacht, wie sehr er doch Lily liebt.  
Er versuchte beruhigend mit ihr zu reden.  
Vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm.  
Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis Lily sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Komm Lily, erzähl mir was passiert ist"James hatte wieder das gewisse etwas in seiner Stimme, was Lily so mochte.  
Stockend erzählt sie ihn was gerade mit Chris passiert war.  
Mit jedem Wort von Lily spürte James wie immer mehr Wut in ihn hoch kochte.  
Wie konnte er so was machen.  
Von wegen Er hätte was Besseres wie Lily verdient.  
Chris konnte froh sein, eine Frau wie Lily zu haben.  
James Lily. Ja seine Lily.  
James wurde klar wie bescheuert er sich in der letzten Zeit aufgeführt hat.  
Dabei wollte die ganze Zeit doch nur eins.  
Lily   
Doch anstatt ihr näher zu kommen, hat er sie verschreckt.  
Was wird sie wohl jetzt von ihm denken?  
Sie hat doch mitbekommen wie dumm er sich in der letzten Zeit benommen hat.  
Ob er jetzt überhaupt wieder eine reale Chance bei ihr hat?  
Aber im Moment war es ihn wichtiger ihr Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen.  
Er hat es schon einmal geschafft und er würde es diese mal auch wieder schaffen, dass war ihn klar.  
Nachdem die beiden wieder hoch zum Schloss gingen, war James wieder ganz der alte.  
Lily war froh mit James darüber zu reden.  
Sie hatte endlich ihren alten James zurück.  
  
Sirius war zu erst überrascht, doch den sprang er von einen Sessel in den nächsten und sang die ganze zeit  
„James ist zurück. Der böse weibliche Dämon hat ihn verlassen. Er hat aufgehört, irgendwelche Schülerinnen zu vernaschen.  
Unser Krone ist zurück. Mein Gott ich dachte schon er ist total verrückt."  
James schaffte es nur mit einem gezielten Kissenwurf Sirius zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Doch leider nahm Sirius das als Kissenschlacht auf und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten flogen hunderte Kissen durch die Luft.  
Andere Gryffindors verzogen sich mürrisch in ihre Schlafsaale.  
So das nur noch die Rumtreiber, Lea und Lily übrig blieben.   
Völliger außer Atem verabschieden sich auch die Mädls und gingen zu Bett.  
  
Von nun an waren die Rumtreiber wieder unzertrennlich.  
Es schien so, als müssten sie alle verpassten Streiche wieder nachholen,  
so das sie die meiste Zeit auch noch mit Strafarbeit oder Nachsitzen verbrachten.  
  
Eines Tages saß Lily wieder alleine am See.  
Sie hatte wieder keine Lust mit irgendwen zu reden.  
Sie wollte einfach alleine sein.  
Sie war gerade in Gedanken versunken als sie James aus ihren träumen riss.  
Lily sah in erschrocken an.  
„Lily, ich finde du solltest dich nicht so zurückziehen. Es macht keinem Sinn Chris hinterher zu trauern.  
Es wird zeit, dass du wieder lebst, dich mit anderen triffst, wieder unter Menschen gehst."  
Lily wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte.  
Doch sie brauchte gar nicht zu antworten, denn James war schon wieder verschwunden.  
Was meinte James damit?  
Er hatte ja gar nicht so Unrecht, aber was fiel ihn ein ihr so etwas zu sagen?  
James war zwar ein guter Freund, aber sie bezweifelte, dass er wusste was für ihr gut war und was nicht.  
Doch sie wollte James eins auswischen.  
Wenn er meinte sie solle wieder Leben, dann würde sie ihn zeigen, wie sie leben kann.  
Entschlossen machte sie sich auf dem weg zurück ins Schloss.  
  
Sie wollte gerade die Treppe Hochlaufen als sie von Tom, einen Ravenclaw angesprochen wurde.  
Der kam ihr gerade recht.  
"Hey Lily. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast mit mir Hogsmade zu gehen."  
Lily lächelte ihn süß an.  
Und lies ein lieben „Ja"von sich.  
Tom schien erleichtert verabschiedet sich und Lily lief weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Dort angekommen warf sie sich glücklich in einen Sessel.  
Lea sah sie fragend an. Auch James schien, über diesen plötzlichen Stimmungswandel irritiert zu sein.  
Doch Lily war das egal. Sie genoss es richtig James eins auszuwischen.   
Sie konnte die Zeit bis zum nächsten Wochenende gar nicht erwarten.   
  
Doch die zeit verging wie im Schlaf.  
Lily war der Meinung, dass, das Wochenende niemals kommen würde.   
Umso mehr freute sie sich als es endlich Samstagmorgen war. Aufgeregt sprang sie aus dem Bett.  
Wie sollte sie es am besten anstellen um James eins auszuwischen?  
Doch ihre Frage beantworte sich schon als sie zum Frühstücken ging.  
Dort warteten die anderen bereits auf ihr. Lily grinste die ganze Zeit stumm vor sich hin.  
  
Als James, Remus, Lea, Sirius und Peter nach Hogsmade aufbrechen wollten meckerten sie, dass Lily zu langsam sein.  
„Ihr müsst nicht auf mich warten, ich hab eine Verabredung."  
Sie schauten Lily erschrocken an. Lily hat Lea extra nichts von ihren Plan erzählt,  
da sie sich sicher war das Lea versuchen würde es ihr auszureden.   
„Wie du hast eine Verabredung?", fragte Sirius  
„Naja ich befolge nur den rat von James", erklärte Lily schnell und eilte mit Tom davon.  
Verwirrt schauten die anderen ihr hinterher.  
James merkte, wie er innerlich vor Wut kochte.  
Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.  
  
Tom und Lily gingen in ein kleines, kitschiges Café.  
Dort angekommen, redete Tom die ganze zeit.  
Lily kam kaum zu Wort.  
Außerdem schien er in keinster Weise Sinn für Humor zu haben.  
Er erzählte die ganze zeit, von sich.  
Wo er seine Ferien verbrachte.  
Mit wem er seine Ferien verbrachte.  
Wie er seine Ferien verbrachte.  
Warum er seine Ferien dort verbrachte.  
Außerdem ließ er die ganze Zeit, deine Exfreundin in der Erzählung einfließen.  
Als er plötzlich das erzählen stoppte und Lily angrinste.  
„Und du möchtest also eine Beziehung mit mir eingehen?"  
Lily war überrascht, an der gleichen hat sie bis jetzt noch nicht mal eine Sekunde verschwenden.  
Doch Tom laberte einfach weiter.  
„ich möchte dich nämlich warnen". Sagte er mit einem breiten, künstlichen grinsen „Ich bin nämlich wählerisch"   
Lily wusste immer noch nicht was sie darauf sagen sollte.  
„Aber ich finde dich irgendwie niedlich"  
„Vielen dank", murmelte Lily. Zuviel der Ehre.  
„ja, auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn würde ich dir... mal sehen, ja ich würde dir sieben Punkte geben.  
Nein, sagen wir, sechseinhalb. Ein halbes Prozent muss ich abziehen, weil du aus Gryffindor kommst."  
„Vermutlich meintest du einen halben Punkt, kein halbes Prozent,  
denn du sprichst von einer Zehner- und nicht einer Hunderter-Skala"gab Lily kalt zurück.  
Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Du hast ein ziemlich vorlautes Mundwerk"  
Das Lies sich Lily nicht gefallen. Wütend lief sie aus dem Café und machte sich auf dem Weg ihn ihr Bett.


	9. Erinnerst du dich?

9.   
Lily bereute es, so eine dumme Idee gehabt zu haben.  
Ok, die Idee war gar nicht so schlecht, nur Tom hat sich als Spinner raus gestellt.  
  
°während dessen bei James°  
James hätte wieder die ganze Welt verfluchen können.  
Musste Lily mit Tom nach Hogsmade gehen.  
Mürrisch stampfte er durch Hogsmade, als er plötzlich mit jemand zusammen stieß.  
Verwirrt blickte er sich um, auf den Boden lag ein Mädchen mit Feuerroten Haaren.  
Feuerrote Harre wie Lily sie hat.  
Im ersten Moment dachte er es sei sie auch.  
Aber als er ihr in den Augen blickte musste er enttäuscht feststellen, dass es nicht Lily was.  
Denn diese Person hatte Braune Augen und nicht wie Lily Grüne.  
Er half ihr auf den Beinen.  
Sie sah in dankend an und reichte ihn ihre hand.  
„Hy ich bin Jodie. Und wer bist du?"  
„Hi ich bin James"  
„Was soll ich sagen? Wie du eben bemerkt hast find ich dich umwerfend", Jodie grinste ihn an.  
James war zwar nicht an ihr interessiert, trotzdem fragte er sie, ob er sie zu Entschädigung zu einem Butterbier einladen dürfte.   
Jodie sagte Freuden strahlen ja und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.   
„Drei Besen"war bei diesem schönen Wetter fast leer.  
Nur ein paar Schüler saßen an den Tischen.  
An einen Rundtisch am Fenster konnte James seien Freunde entdecken.  
Er bot Jodie an sich zu ihnen zu setzten.  
Jodie schien nicht gerade begeistert, doch sagte sie zu.  
  
Freundlich wurde sie von den anderen Aufgenommen.  
Zwar warfen sich Remus, Lea und Sirius immer fragende Blicke zu,  
doch keiner schien sich einen reim aus diesen fremden Girl machen zu können.  
Peter saß beteiligungslos am Tisch und bekam nicht mit, was vor seine Nase passierte.  
Jodie erzählte den Rumtreibern und Lea, dass sie aus Dublin kommt und hier Verwandtschaft besucht.  
Dabei warf sie James immer wieder verführerische Blicke zu, doch dieser war mit seinem Gedanken nicht bei der Sache.  
Die ganze Zeit überlegte er was wohl Lily und Tom machen.  
  
Als es wieder Zeit war zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, hielt Jodie James kurz zurück.  
„James ich wollte, dir für den Wunderbaren Nachmittag danken. Deine Freunde scheinen echt net zu sein.  
Es würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns wieder sehen könnten." Sie beugte sich leicht vor um James zu küssen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment berührten sich ihre Lieben.  
Bis James sie sachte bei Seite schob.  
„Jodie, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das nicht. Mein Herz gehört schon einer anderen.  
Es war trotzdem nett dich kennen zu lernen. Ich wünsch dir noch viel Spaß hier in Hogsmade und eine schöne Heimreise.", kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen machte er sich schon auf dem Weg zum Schloss.  
Er wollte schnell von ihr weg.  
Eigentlich hätte er befürchtet, dass sie ihn irgendetwas wütend hinter her rief, doch Jodie schrie nur.  
„Tschau, James. Viel Glück mit deiner Herzensdame."  
James drehte sich noch mal um und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.   
Er wollte jetzt nur noch schnell zu Lily und endlich mit ihr reden.  
So konnte es nicht weiter gehen.  
  
°wieder bei Lily°  
Lily lag eine Zeit in ihrem Bett, als plötzlich Karen vor ihr stand und weinte.  
Sie wusste nicht genau was sie tun sollte.  
Einerseits war Karen so eine Art Freundin für ihr.  
Andererseits war Karen stocksauer auf Lily.  
„Hy Karen alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie zögernd.  
Doch anstatt einer Antwort warf sich Karen in Lilys Arme und weinet immer mehr.  
Lily sprach auf ihr ein.  
Nach einiger Zeit, hatte sich Karen wieder beruhigt.  
„Ach Lily mir tut alles so Leid."  
Wieder kam ein lautes schluchzen von ihr.  
„Was tut dir leid?"  
„Ach das ich so fies zu dir war. Du konntest ja wirklich nichts dafür, dass James mich verlassen hat.  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Er ist und wird immer ein Weiberheld bleiben. Ich dachte er mag mich wirklich, doch in Wahrheit hat er nur mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt."  
Karen zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Lilys Zweifel waren wie weg geblasen.  
„Ach wie konnte ich jemals glauben, dass du schuld daran seihst, dass er mich verlassen hat.", fing Karen wieder an zu jammern.  
„Weist du Lily ich hab ich in wirklich gemocht. Doch als ich ihn heute in Hogsmade mit einer  
andren gesehen habe wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich keine Chance mehr bei ihn habe."  
Lily wurde hellhörig.  
Hat Karen da gerade gesagt, dass James mit einer anderen in Hogsmade war?   
Warum hat er davon nichts erzählt?  
  
Nachdem sich Karen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte ging sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Bevor sie die Tür schloss sagte sich noch schnell  
"Danke Lily"und verschwand  
Lily stand noch eine Weile regungslos da.  
Sie bewegte sich erst wieder als die Tür das zweite Mal aufging und Lea vor ihr stand.  
Als Lea Lily da so regungslos stehen sah, machte sie sich sorgen um Lily.   
„Wie war dein Date mit Tom?"  
Lily erzählte ihr schnell die Kurzfassung.  
Lea war aufgebracht.  
Die ganze Zeit verfluchte sie Tom.  
„Und wie war's bei euch so", fragte Lily leise.  
„Ach, bei uns war er klasse. James hat uns Jodie vorgestellt. Wirklich ein tolles Girl.  
Hat feuerrotes haar und braune Augen. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass sie dir etwas ähnlich sieht."  
  
Plötzlich stand Karen wieder in der Tür.  
„Und wie ist James neue so?", fragte sie Lea bissig.  
Lea wollte irgendetwas Bissiges antworten, doch als sie Lily anblickte, merkte sie dass hier irgendetwas passiert war.  
Deswegen antwortete sie nur knapp.  
„Sie ist ganz Ok."  
Damit gab sich Karen zufrieden und verschwand wieder.  
Nun blickte Lea Lily fragend an.  
„Sie hat sich bei mir entschuldigt", war Lilys einzige Antwort und damit war für ihr das Thema auch gegessen.  
Sie und Lea machten sich Bett fertig und legten sich schlafen.  
Das letzte was Lily hörte war ein „gute Nacht"von Lea.  
  
Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war sie total verschwitzt.   
Sie hatte kaum geschlafen, und wenn sie geschlafen hatte, hatte sie immer denselben Traum  
  
°Lilys Traum°  
Es war an einem verregneten Septembermorgen.  
Lily hatte total verschlafen und kam deswegen zu spät zu Zaubertränke.  
Ihre Lehrerin, die eh die Gryffindors hasste, verpasste ihr Nachsitzen.   
Lily war geschockt.  
Noch nie in ihren Leben musste sie Nachsitzen.  
Nicht, dass dies schon eine Bestrafung genug wäre, nein, James Potter musste sich auch gleich Nachsitzen einhalten.  
Das letzte was Lily hörte bevor sie beim gong aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte war:  
"Mrs Evans und Mr. Potter wir sehen uns um halb sieben im Pokalzimmer."   
Das Pokalzimmer? Lily war geschockt.  
Das heißt sie würde den halben Abend mit Potter in diesen kleinen Raum hocken und Pokale auf Muggelart putzen.  
Als es halb sieben war, musste Lea ihre Freundin fast zum Pokalzimmer schieben.  
Doch James war nicht da.  
In Lily loderte die Hoffnung, dass James gar nicht kommen würde.   
Lea umarmte sie zum Abschied und verschwand wieder Richtung Gryffindor.   
Doch Lilys Träume wurden Sekunden später zerstört, als James plötzlich neben ihr stand.  
Augen zu und durch dachte Lily.  
Sie holte sich immer wieder die Abmachung, welche sie mit Lea vereinbart hat, vor Augen.  
Einfach Positiv denken und Potter, Potter sein lasse.  
Ob es wohl einen Zauber gibt, um sein dummes Getue nicht zu bemerken?   
  
Von weitem hörte sie schon Mr. Filch und seine Katze kommen.  
Als er die beiden Nachsitzler sah, setzte er ein schadenfrohes grinsen auf.  
„So, so. Ihr beiden sollt also unser Pokalzimmer wieder auf Fordermann bringen. Na dann mal viel Spaß. Ich bin mir sicher Mrs. Evans Mr. Potter wird sie schon aufklären auf was es ankommt.", sagte er und verschwand wieder.  
James grinste Lily an.  
„So Mrs. Evans. Was besonders von Bedeutung ist, ist dass wir die Pokale an Zaubererei putzen müssen. Ich glaube Madam stört es nicht, wenn ich ihr verrate, dass Sirius und ich vorgesorgt haben, und heute Nachmittag einen kleinen Schnellputzzauber ausgesprochen haben"  
Bei diesen Worten demonstrierte James ihr, was es auf sich hat.  
Er musste nur kurz über eine total, verdreckte stelle wischen und schon strahlte der Pokal, als ob er neu sei.  
Lily konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
Dank diesem Schnellputzzaubers könnte sie schneller im Turm zurück sein.  
Innerhalb einer halben Stunde funkelten die Pokale wie neu.  
Lily wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum machen als James sie aufhielt.  
„Du Lily, ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn wir da jetzt noch nicht zurück gehen würden. Du würden bloß dumme Fragen stellen, warum wir schon so schnell fertig waren."  
Lily musste ihn leider zustimmen.  
Und sie wollte wegen des Zaubers nicht noch mehr ärger bekommen.   
Aber was sollte sie jetzt machen?  
„Hast du vielleicht Hunger?", James Worte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken.   
Wenn sie ehrlich sein musste, hatte sie Hunger, sie hat beim Abendessen kaum gegessen.  
Sie war zu sehr damit abgelenkt zu jammern.  
„Ja ich habe Hunger, aber wo sollen wir jetzt noch essen herbekommen?"   
James sah sie belustigend an.  
„Also ich bitte dich, vor dir steht ein Rumtreiber. Madam wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden."  
James führte sie Kreuz und Quer durchs Schloss.  
Lily hatte am Ende vollkommen die Orientierung verloren.  
Als er plötzlich vor einen Bild stehen blieb.  
Lily konnte nicht sehen, was James da tat, aber plötzlich hörte sie ein kichern und das bild schwappte zu Seite.  
„Nach ihnen Madam", sagt James höflich und machte einen kleinen Knicks.  
Kaum hatte Lily die Küche betreten schon wurde sie von zig Elfen umgeben.  
„was wünschen Miss?"  
„Such dir aus was immer du willst", antworte James, der ebenfalls von Elfen umgeben war, lachend.  
Nachdem die beiden ihr Essen hatten, verabschiedeten und bedankten sie sich und gingen weiter.  
„und wohin jetzt? Wir können ja wohl schlecht am Gryffindortisch essen", meinte Lily.  
James schien einen kurzen Moment lang zu überlegen.  
„Bitte wieder folgen Miss", ahnte James die Hauselfen nach und führte Lily durch ein paar Geheimgängen zum Astronomieturm.  
  
Oben angekommen saßen die beiden stillschweigend neben einander und aßen.  
Lily wurde langsam neugierig.  
„James?"   
„Hmm"   
„Woher kennst du dich so gut in Hogwarts aus? Ich meine wir sind Gänge entlang gelaufen, von denen ich nicht mal gewusst habe, dass sie existieren.  
Geschweigedem wie wir in die Küche gekommen sind."  
James grinste und Antwortete nur „Rumtreiber"  
„Ach komm James bitte sag schon"sie blickte ihn mit ihren Hundeblick an.  
James konnte ihr nicht widerstehen und erzählte er von der Karte der Rumtreiber, von seinen Tarnumhang  
und zu guter letzt auch das sie Amignus waren.  
Nur das Remus ein Werwolf ist, das lieber lies er aus.  
Lily sah ihn wissend an  
„Und ihr seid Amignus wegen Remus?", fragte sie direkt  
„Was soll mit Remus ein?", gab James überrascht zurück.   
„James, bitte. Ich weis dass er ein Werwolf ist."  
„Woher weist du das?  
"Also bitte ich kann doch eins und eins zusammen zählen. Außerdem find ich es von dir und Sirius klasse, dass ihr Amignus wurdet nur um Remus eine Stütze zu sein."  
„Du vergisst Peter"  
„Peter? James ehrlich gesagt, glaub ich, dass er das nur gemacht um nicht als Außenseiter da zu stehen. Er würde doch alles machen was ihr drei macht."  
James schwieg, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Lily überraschte ihn immer wieder.  
„und was für Tiere seid ihr? nahm Lily das Gespräch wieder auf.   
„Also Peter ist eine Ratte (Lily konnte sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen), Sirius ein Hund und ich ein Hirsch"  
„Ah, daher kommen eure Spitznamen."  
„Genau. Lily ich bin echt überrascht. Ich dachte immer du interessierst dich nicht für uns.", gab James offen zu.  
Lily musste leise lachen. „"Wie heißt es so schön: Kenne deine Feinde"  
Nun musste auch James lachen.  
Die beiden Unterhielten sich noch eine Ewigkeit.  
James erzählte ihr von seinen Eltern, wieso Sirius bei ihnen wohnte.   
Lily hatte das Gefühl, bald alles über James zu wissen, soweit es möglich war.  
Auch Lily erzählte James von ihrer Familie.  
James war total von den Muggelsachen begeistert er konnte nicht verstehen wie die Muggel ohne Maggie auskommen.  
Eigentlich wollte Lily James nichts von Petunia erzählen, hat es aber doch. Sie berichtete ihn wie sehr sie unter ihrer großen Schwester litt.  
James regt sich wahnsinnig über Petunia auf und Lily kam es vor als meine James das Aufrichtig.  
Lily war überrascht darüber, wie gut man sich mit James unterhalten konnte.  
  
Als sie plötzlich ein  
„Da oben ist doch jemand hört"  
Lily stockte es der Atem.  
Das war Filch.  
Es würde Ärger geben, wenn er die beiden hier oben und nicht im Pokalzimmer oder Gryffindorturm, erwischen würde.  
James reagierte viel Schneller wie Lily und zog sie von der Treppe weg.   
Lily hatte Angst, Sie saßen Eindeutig in der Klemme, aber James schien ganz locker zu bleiben.  
Ohne weiter nachdenken zog er Lily zu sich und öffnete eine Geheime Falltür.  
Lily musste staunen.  
Doch James schob sie in den gang und schloss die Tür wieder.  
Er signalisierte ihr, dass sie still sein sollte und die beiden liefen den Gang entlang.  
James führte Lily wieder Quer durchs Schloss.  
Er packte sie am handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her.  
Lily konnte Filch immer näher kommen hören.  
Anscheinend kannte auch er die Geheimgänge.  
Als sie in Gang kamen zog James Lily hinter sich her und drehte plötzlich um. Lily war irritiert, was macht er denn nun?  
Doch bevor sie irgendwas sagen konnte, zog James sie schon wieder in die andere Richtung.  
Das Spiel wiederholte er noch zweimal und plötzlich erscheinte eine Tür. James schob Lily in den Raum und schloss die Tür.   
Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn genau in diesen Augenblick kam Filch um die Ecke gebogen.  
Wütend darüber, dass sie entkommen waren, setzte er seine Suche fort.   
Lily und James blieben noch einen Augenblick in den Raum, als James vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und Lily anwies im wieder zu folgen.  
Kaum hat James die Tür geschlossen, verschwand diese wider.  
Lily wollte James gerade fragen was für ein Raum das war, als James ihr schon die Antwort gab.  
„Der Raum der Wünsche. Filch kann ihn nicht sehen."Gab er schnell zurück und führte Lily zurück zum Gryffindorturm.  
Als sie das Porträt hinter sich schlossen fingen die beiden, das lachen an.  
Lily bedankte sich bei James und ging schlafen  
°Traum Ende°


	10. Ich verbiete es dir

10.   
Lily konnte nicht mehr schlafen.  
Sie lag mit offenen Augen in ihren Bett und beobachtete ihre Decke.  
Sie musste die ganze zeit an James denken.  
Ihr fiel die Begegnung, am bahnhof, wieder ein.  
Wie sie zu ihn gemeint hat, dass er nicht ihren Vorstellungen entspricht.   
Wie geknickt James aussah.  
Auf einmal fielen ihr die Schuppen von den Augen.  
Was hat Mrs. Nolan gesagt.  
Es ist jemand von dem Sie es nicht erwartet. Und der vielleicht nicht ihren Vorstellungen entspricht  
Hat sie etwa James gemeint?  
War James etwa der Mann ihres Lebens, nur sie hat es nicht bemerkt?   
Nein, dass konnte nicht sein.  
Sie darf nichts von James wollen.  
Aber Mrs. Nolan hat auch gesagt, er sei arm und hässlich, doch das war James nicht, also konnte sie nicht James meinen.  
Denn er hatte Geld und war wirklich gut aussehend.  
Mit seinem leuchtend braunen Augen, seinen verstuppelte Haaren, außerdem war er muskulös gebaut.  
Lily geriet ins schwärmen.´  
„Reis dich zusammen", fauchte sie sich selbst an.  
James hat letztes Jahr wirklich nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprochen, er war das genau Gegenteil von einem Mann, welchen Lily wollte.  
James war Kindisch, egoistisch, selbstverliebt, demütigend, rechthaberisch, ein Macho und Angeber.  
  
Doch sie musste sich einstehen, dass er sich geändert hat. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon in der 5.klasse gebessert.  
Lily wollte es nur nicht einsehen.  
Sie wollte nicht so wie die anderen Girls sein.  
Sie wollte Stark sein.  
Lily sollte nicht mit Scheuklappen durchs Leben laufen.  
War sie das etwa?  
War ihre große etwa die ganze Zeit direkt vor ihrer Nase, nur hat sie es nicht bemerkt?  
Sie wollte zwar niemals wie die anderen Girls sein, die James hinterher rennen,  
doch wollte sie auch nie Oberflächlich sei, und die Leute verurteilen, bevor man sie, sie richtig kennt.  
Hatte sie James wirklich Verurteilt bevor er eine Chance hatte, ihr sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen?  
  
Lily musste sie mit Lea reden.  
Vorsichtig schlich sie sich zu Leas Bett.  
Sie schüttelte sie sachte wach  
„´asn los ´ily?"  
„Lea wach auf ich muss mit dir reden."  
Doch Lea drehte sich um und murmelte etwas, dass sich wie später anhörte.  
„Lea", bettelte Lily  
Doch Lea knurrte nur in ihr Kissen  
Da lies Lily die Bombe platzen  
„Lea, ich glaub ich hab mich in James verliebt"  
Sofort saß Lea aufrecht im Bett und starte Lily an  
„Du hast was?", fragte Lea erschrocken  
„Ich glaub ich hab mich in James verliebt", sagte Lily jetzt etwas verlegen.  
„Glaubst du es oder weist du es?"  
„Ich weis es!", antwortete Lily nach kurzen zögern.  
Lea grinste sie an  
„Wurde ja auch mal zeit, dass du es endlich kapierst. Ich dachte schon du würdest dir nie über deine Gefühle klar werden"   
Lily und Lea waren so sehr in ihrem Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht mal mitbekamen, dass Karen sie belauschte.  
  
„Lily las uns später, darüber weiter reden."Gähnte Lea und warf sich wieder in ihre Kissen.  
Doch Lily konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, die ganze zeit musste sie an James denken.  
Er hatte also schon wieder eine neue.  
Nun wurde Lily so einiges klar.  
Deswegen wollte er, dass sie wieder unter Leuten geht.  
Im Grunde wollte er sie einfach loswerden um mit seiner neuen zusammen zu sein können.  
Er hatte ihr gegenüber bloß Mitleid, deswegen war er so nett zu ihr.  
Doch konnte James wirklich so fies sein?  
Wollte er sie wirklich los werden, um Platz für diese Jodie zu schaffen?  
Wut kroch in Lily hoch.  
Sie musste das jetzt mit James klären.  
  
Als Lily den Schlafsaal verlassen wollte wurde sie von Karen aufgehalten.   
Lily erschrack.  
Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen das Karen schon wach ist.  
„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Karen leicht wütend  
„zu James", gab sie trocken zurück.  
„Ach ja und was willst du bei ihn?"  
„Mit ihm reden"  
„Lily du dumme Kuh hast keine Chance bei ihm",  
„Ich weiß". Sie ging zu Tür.  
Doch Karen stellte sich vor ihr.  
„Willst du trotzdem hin?", fragte Karen wütend und überrascht.   
„Ja"   
„Du – Gehst – Nicht!"bellte Karen  
„Wer sagt das?"  
"Ich verbiete es dir", rief Karen und wachte Lea wieder auf.  
„Ich geh troztdem"  
Karen war gereizt bis zur Weisglut und konnte kaum sprechen. Schließlich stotterte sie:  
"Ich will ja nur verhindern, dass du dich lächerlich machst"  
„Kann schon sein. Ich glaube aber eher, dass du allzu gerne hättest, dass Lily sich lächerlich macht", mischte sich nun auch Karen ein.  
Lily nutze den Moment und lief aus den Saal.  
„Komm sofort zurück!", schrie Karen ihr nach.  
Doch Lily überhörte sie und lief richtung Jungenschlafsaal.   
Lily kochte vor Wut.  
Auf der Treppe nach oben stoßte sie Remus, Peter und Sirius aus den Weg.  
Die drei sahen ihr erschrocken hinter her zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auf Lea trafen.  
Lea erzählte den Jungs was passiert war.


	11. Na, endlich

11.   
Wütend macht sich Lily auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal von den Rumtreibern.  
Als sie das Zimmer betrat war James alleine.  
Erschrocken sah er auf.  
„Ein Wort von dir hätte genügt, wenn du mich aus dem Weg haben wolltest.  
Meinst du denn, es hätte mir was ausgemacht, glaubst du etwa, ich wäre eifersüchtig gewesen?  
Das ist ja wohl das letzte! Du hältst dich wohl für den größten Verführer aller Zeiten und glaubst,  
jede Frau ist verrückt nach dir.", schrie Lily ihn an.  
Er machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber Lily kam ihn zuvor.   
„Von wegen mir müsste mehr unter Leute gehen. Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass ich dir im Weg bin und Jodie dich mehr braucht als ich?   
Ich hätte das schon verstanden."  
Wieder bemühte James sich, etwas zu sagen.  
Wahrscheinlich wollte er die Vorwürfe abstreiten, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Chance.  
„Wir sind angeblich gute Freunde, James. Wie kannst du da so tun, als läge dir mein Wohl am Herzen, wenn es nicht stimmt?"  
„Aber ..."  
„Es ist doch deutlich zu sehen, dass der einzige, der dir am Herzen liegt, du selbst bist!"  
„Ich hab dir nichts vorgemacht"erklärt er ruhig. „Ich hatte wirklich Sorgen um dich.  
„Dazu besteht nicht der geringste Anlass", sagte Lily boshaft. „Ich kann selbst um mich kümmern."  
„Tatsächlich?" Es klang erbärmlich Hoffnungsvoll. „Dann ist ja gut"  
  
Wie kann er so grausam sein?  
Es fiel ihm ganz leicht, begriff Lily.  
Er hatte sich bei zahlreichen Frauen auch so verhalten – warum sollte er mich da anders behandeln?  
  
„Machs gut James. Ich hoffe, dass es mit dir und der schönen Jodie klappt."  
„Danke, Lily. Und viel Glück mit Tom"sagte er boshaft  
„Welchen Grund hast du, so sauer zu sein?", fragte Lily wütend und überrascht.  
„Was glaubst du wohl?"die Lautstärke seiner Stimme hatte sich mit einem Mal um mehrere Dezibel gesteigert.  
„Woher zum Teufel soll ich das wissen?"brüllte Lily zurück  
„Du bist nicht die einzigste, die eifersüchtig ist"Schrei James wütend.  
„Das weis ich", sagte Lily „Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ist mir Karen im Augenblick piepegal"  
„Wovon zum Teufel redest du?", fragte er  
„Ich spreche von mir! Ich bin selber verdammt eifersüchtig!  
Seit Monaten warte ich auf den richtigen Augenblick, warte darauf, dass du über den Tod deiner Eltern wegkommst.  
Ich hab mir alle Mühe gegeben und mich zurückgehalten, um dir nicht zu nahe zu kommen.  
Es war zum Wahnsinnigwerden."  
James holte Luft.  
Sprachlos sah Lily ihn an.  
Bevor sie verstanden hatte, was er sagte, fing er wieder an zu brüllen.   
„Und wie ich es endlich geschafft hab,  
dich zu überzeugen, dass du anfangen musst, über eine Beziehung mit Mann nachzudenken", schrie er ihr ins Gesicht,  
„gehst du her und hängst dich an' nen anderen.  
Ich meinte MICH.  
Ich wollte, dass du an eine Beziehung mit MIR dachtest, und stattdessen hat irgendein reicher Ravenclaw das Glück, dich zu kriegen."   
In Lilys kopf drehte sich alles, während sie versuchte die Situation zu verstehen.  
Sie bekam nur die hälfte mit was James sagte  
„Augenblick mal, wieso hat Tom Glück?", fragte Lily „Weil er Reich ist?"   
„Nein", brüllte James „Natürlich weilt er mit dir geht"  
„Aber das tut er doch gar nicht", antwortete Lily  
„Ich war nur einmal mit ihn aus, weil ich dich zu ärgern wollte. Nur hat es nicht geklappt."  
„So, meinst du?"brach es aus James raus.  
  
Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, und einen Augenblick lang waren sie einfach nur Lily und James.  
„Was hast du da gerade gesagt, dass du dich zurückhalten musstest, um mir nicht zu nahe zu kommen?"fragte Lilly, erst jetzt wurde ihr langsam bewusst, was James ihr alles an den Kopf geworfen hat.   
„Nichts. Vergiss es", sagte er mürrisch  
„Sag's mir!"  
„Da gibt es nichts zu sagen", knurrte er  
Lily sah James auffordern an  
„Es ist mir einfach wahnsinnig schwer gefallen, dich nicht anzufassen, aber ich wusste, dass ich das nicht durfte,  
weil du so verletzlich warst. Wenn zwischen uns was gewesen wäre, hätte ich immer Angst gehabt, du hättest es nur getan, weil du so verwirrt warst.  
Und deshalb hab ich dir auch den Vortrag gehalten und dir gesagt, du müsstest unter die Lebenden zurückkehren"James stoppte kurz.  
„Ich wollte, dass du dir über deine eigenen Empfindungen klar wurdest und Entscheidungen treffen konntest,  
damit ich nicht das Gefühl hatte, deine Lage auszunutzen. Und dich fragen ob du mit mir ausgehst."  
  
„Mich zum Ausgehen einladen?", fragte Lily vorsichtig, dass hat James in den letzten Jahren oft genug versucht.  
„Ja, zum Kuckuck", sagte er verlegen „So wie ein Mann und eine Frau ausgehen"  
„Ach ja?", fragte Lily  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Heißt das, du wolltest mich mit all dein Gerede darüber, dass ich unter Leute müsste, mich nicht aus dem Weg räumen, um Platz für Jodie zu schaffen?"  
„Du hast es erfasst"  
„Und sie hat Ähnlichkeiten mit mir?  
„Wenn man genau hinsieht, ja. Aber sie ist nur halb so schön wie du", sagte James munter „Und auch nicht so lustig, so begehrenswert, so süß und so klug"  
Lily rührte sich nicht.  
Das klang viel versprechend.  
Aber nicht viel versprechend genug.  
„Seit wann gehst du mit ihr?"  
„Ich geh doch gar nicht mit ihr"er klang ärgerlich  
„Aber Karen hat gesagt ..."  
„Bitte!" James legte sich eine Hand an die Stirn, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.  
„Ich bin sicher, dass Karen viel sagt, wenn der Tag lang ist, aber sie kriegt nicht immer alles richtig mit"  
„Heißt das du gehst nicht mit Jodie?"  
„So ist es"  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Weil ich finde, das es sich nicht gehört, wo ich doch in dich verliebt bin."  
  
Es durchfuhr Lily.  
Die Worte trafen sie, lange bevor ihnen die Gefühle folgen konnten.   
„Oh", sagte Lily überrascht.  
Etwas anderes fiel ihr nicht ein  
„Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen", sagte James mit kläglicher Miene.  
„Warum nicht? Stimmt es nicht?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.  
„Doch natürlich. Ich erzähl doch Frauen nicht einfach grundlos,   
dass ich sie liebe. Aber ich will dir keinen Schreck einjagen, Lily. Bitte vergiss, dass ich es gesagt habe."  
„Ich denk nicht daran", sagte Lily entrüstet. „Das ist das schönste, was jemals jemand zu mir gesagt hat!"  
„Wirklich?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll „Willst du damit sagen, das ..."  
„Ja, ja". Lily fuchtelte aufgeregt in der Luft herum.  
Sie wollte über seine Worte nachdenken und hatte keine Zeit, sich groß damit abzugeben.  
„Ich lieb dich auch", fügte sie hinzu „Wahrscheinlich schon seit ewigen Zeiten"  
  
Glück und Erleichterung begannen sich zaghaft in Lily zu regen, wurden zu einem beständigen  
Strom und rissen dann alles mit sich, als wäre der Damm gebrochen.   
Aber sie brauchte Gewissheit.  
„Liebst du mich wirklich?", fragte sie ihn argwöhnisch  
„Aber sicher"  
„Seit wann?"  
„Schon seit Jahren"  
„Und warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?"  
„Weil du dich dann vor Lachen auf dem Boden gewälzt und mich gedemütigt hättest."  
„Hätte ich nie getan"Lily war empört  
„Hättest du doch. Du hast mich gehasst"  
Lily dachte noch eine Weile darüber nach.  
„Und du liebst mich ganz ehrlich?"  
„JA, Lily?"  
„Ich meine, wirklich?"  
„Wirklich"   
„Könntest du mich dann küssen?"  
  
Das lies sich James nicht zweimal sagen.  
Kaum hatten sie sich ihre Lippen beruhigt.  
Stürmte Sirius und Lea herein.  
Sie sprangen im Kreis und freuten sich wie kleine Kinder.  
„Wir haben es gewusst, wir haben es gewusst!"  
„Was habt ihr gewusst?", fragte James leicht sauer musste dann aber doch lachen, als er die beiden, immer wieder im Kreis springen sah.  
„Wir wussten", schrie Lea lachend und immer noch hüpfend  
„das ihr"  
„eines Tages zusammen kommt"fuhr Sirius fort.  
Der jetzt stehen blieb und gefährlich hin und her schwankte.  
„Mein Gott ist mir schwindlig"entfuhr es ihn bevor er sich auf sei Bett schmeißte.  
Nachdem er sich ein bisschen ausgeruht hat hob er den Kopf, grinste James und Lily an.  
„Komm Lea lass und raus gehen und die beiden weiter machen, wo wir sie unterbrochen haben.  
Lea hör bitte das springen auf. Mir wird ja schon vom zuschauen schwindlig."  
Lachen verließen die beiden das Zimmer.  
  
„Ich bin so schrecklich nervös", flüstere Lily  
„Ich auch"  
„Ich glaub dir kein Wort"  
„Doch, ehrlich", sagte James „Hier fühl mal mein Herz"  
Das machte Lily unruhig.  
James nahm ihre Hand und legte sie ihn auf sein Herz.  
Es kam Lily vor, als herrschte in seiner Brust beträchtliche Unruhe.  
„Ich Liebe dich Lily", flüstert James.  
„Ich dich auch James"  
„Lily?   
„Ja James?"  
„Liebst du mich wirklich?"  
„Ich lieb dich wirklich"  
„Nein", sagte er verlegen.  
„Ich meine, wirklich? Also ganz wirklich?  
Lily musste lächeln „Ich liebe dich ganz wirklich James Potter"   
„Bestimmt?   
„Bestimmt"


	12. Das Ende kommt

12.   
Lily war so glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor.  
Sie und James verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen.  
James überraschte Lily jeden Tag aufs Neue.  
Manchmal konnte sie gar nicht glauben, das er derselbe James, war denn sie vor kurz einem Jahr noch über alles gehasst hat.  
Leider war ihr Liebesglück etwas gestört.  
  
Da waren natürlich die ganzen Ex-Freundinnen von James, die sich in der letzten Zeit leider etwas vermehrt haben.  
Aber auch die Slytherin, schienen ein großes Problem damit zu haben, dass James und Lily jetzt zusammen waren.  
Lily musste James öfters mal zurück halten.  
Aber eines Tages hatte sie einfach keine Lust mehr.  
Lily, James, Sirius, Lea und Remus waren gerade auf dem Weg zum See, als wieder mal ein paar Slytherins auftauchten und Lily als Schlammblut bezeichneten.  
James dachte schon Lily würde ihn jeden Augenblick weiter ziehen, doch nichts geschah.  
Langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab und noch immer nicht hörte er ihre mahnende Stimme.  
Auch Sirius schien überrascht sein.  
Als sie die Slytherin mit ein paar Zaubern verflucht haben.  
Welche genau konnten beide nicht sagen, nur haben sie festgestellt, dass ihre Flüche nicht unbedingt die erwünschte Wirkung mit sich bringen. So hatte einer statt Beine Pfoten, ein anderer war überall mit grünen Pusteln bedeckt.  
Da spürte James plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Arm die ihn leicht weiter zog. Es war Lily.  
Auch Lea hat sich Sirius geschnappt und zusammen liefen sie zum See.   
James konnte es nicht glauben, war das wirklich seine Freundin?  
Die ihn jedes Mal verhindert, dass er Slytherins verflucht?  
Ok, sie konnte es nur verhindern, wenn sie dabei war.  
Erschrocken sah er sie an.  
„Was denn James?"  
„Du siehst aus als ob, die gerade einen Slytherin mit grünen Pusteln küssen musstest", stelle Remus lachend fest.  
„Lily alles OK mit dir?", fragte James vorsichtig.  
„Ja James, alles Ok."  
„Lily. Ich hoffe ihr habt mitbekommen was James und ich gerade gemacht haben.", mischte sich nun auch Sirius ein.  
„Ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt, solang wir dafür keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen.", erklärte Lily den beiden.  
James sah so noch einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an.  
Am liebsten hätte er gefragt, wo seine Freundin hin ist, und was diese Person in seinen Armen mit ihr gemacht hat.  
Aber ein Blick in Lilys Augen genügte und er war sich sicher, dass sie wirklich seine Lily war.  
  
Ein paar Tage später gingen Lily und James spazieren als sie Chris trafen. Er warf den beiden böse blicke zu und verschwand, dann Richtung Schloss.  
Da fiel es Lily wieder ein.  
„Du James, sag mal wieso hast du eigentlich Chris bedroht?"  
„Was soll ich gemacht haben?"  
„Ja er hat mir erzählt, dass du ihn kurz vor Weihnachten bedroht hättest! Du bist bei ihn gewesen und ihn gedroht die Finger von mir zu lassen."  
„Was soll ich gemacht haben? Nein ich bin Chris nie zu nahe gekommen."   
„Aber er ..."  
„Nichts aber, ich glaube unser lieber Chris, hat dir das erzählt um dich wieder weich zu kochen. Er muss geahnt haben, dass du mir nicht mehr lange widerstehen kannst.  
Bei den letzten Worten machte James schnell einen Schritt zu Seite um Lilys Ellenbogen auszuweichen.  
  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Am Kamin saßen schon Remus, Sirius und Lea.  
„Hey Leute habt ihr Peter gesehen?", rief Sirius ihnen entgegen.  
Doch Lily und James konnten nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
„Lily, Lea ihr müsst mir aber eins erklären. Wieso habt ihr euch so geändert. Also ich mein uns gegenüber?", fragte Remus und auch James und Sirius nickten Interessiert.  
„Wir haben uns doch gar nicht verändert", stelle Lily lachend fest.   
„OH Doch.", kam es ihr von den drei entgegen.  
„Ich glaub, dass muss ich euch erklären. Ihr erinnert euch doch bestimmt daran, dass wir in den Sommerferien bei einen Wahrsagerin waren", sprach Lea.  
Wieder nickten alle 3.  
„Und ich war der Ansicht, dass Mrs. Nolan James gemeint hat. Deswegen schlug ich Lily den Vorschlag gemacht nett zu euch zu sein."   
James, Sirius und Remus schauten Lea entsetzt an.  
„Heißt das, dass ihr deswegen mit und befreundet wart?", fragte Sirius traurig.  
Erwartungsvoll schauten sie Lily und Lea an.  
Da stand James auf und lief in den Jungenschlafsaal.  
  
Er konnte es nicht glauben, deswegen war Lily also plötzlich so nett zu ihm.  
Ob sie deswegen auch mit ihm zusammen ist?  
Oben angekommen schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und verfluchte alles und jeden.  
Als vorsichtig die Tür aufging und Lily herein kam.  
„James", rief sie leise  
„Lass mich alleine", schnauzte er sie an.  
„Alles in Ordnung James?"fragte sie und ging langsam auf sein Bett zu.   
„Nein nichts ist in Ordnung, und jetzt geh"  
Doch Lily ließ sich davon nicht beirren und setzte sich auf James Bett.  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie wieder  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nur ein Versuchsobjekt für dich war."  
„Bitte was?", Lily war erschrocken.  
„Du bist doch nur mit mir befreunden und vielleicht auch zusammen, weil Lea diesen Scheiß Vorschlag gemacht hat."  
„James, von was redest du da?"Lily war geschockt.  
Glaubte James echt, sie hat ihn die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt?  
Glaubte er echt, sie konnte so kaltherzig sein?  
„James wie kannst du so was behaupten? Glaubst du echt Lea und ich haben nur mit euren Gefühlen gespielt?"  
James antwortete ihr nicht.  
Lily sah ihn traurig an. Er wollte ihren Blicken ausweichen, doch er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Hat er vielleicht überreagiert?  
Da James ihr immer noch nicht geantwortet hat, wollte sie gerade aufstehen und das Zimmer verlassen, als James sie vorsichtig zurück hielt.  
„Lily es tut mir leid. Ich hätte, dass niemals sagen geschweige denn denken dürfen."  
Statt James zu antworten küsste Lily ihn nur zärtlich.  
  
Das Schuljahr ging langsam zu ende.  
Lily hat in der letzten zeit mehr gelacht, als jemals zuvor.  
In James fand sie ihren Traummann. Das erste Mal konnte sie behaupten verliebt zu sein.  
  
Es war das letzte Hogsmadewochenende. James wollte mit Lily alleine hingehen. Lily dachte sich nichts dabei und stimmte zu.  
Schön am Abend davor war James um einiges aufgedrehter wie sonst.  
Am Samstag war James ein Nervenbündel schlecht hin. Er war kaum ansprechbar und schien mit seinen Gedanken am laufenden Band wo anders zu sein.  
Lily machte sich schon ernste Sorgen um ihn.  
Als die beiden dann nach Hogsmade aufbrechen wollten, wurde es immer schlimmer mit ihm. Erst zog er seine Schuhe falsch rum an. Dann rannte er gegen eine Wand, blieb in der Treppe stecken.  
Lily musste sich teilweise echt das Lachen verkneifen. Doch machte sie sich immer mehr sorgen um James.  
  
Zusammen machten sie sich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmade. Doch kurz vor dem Dorf führte James sie ihn eine andere Richtung.  
Lily fragte ihn nicht wohin er sie brachte sondern vertraute ihn einfach. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob James bei diesen Zustand eigentlich wusste wohin er ging.  
Die beiden liefen eine Weilte still schweigend nebeneinander her.  
Da hielt es Lily nicht mehr aus und fragte James wohin er sich brachte.   
Da sah Lily James das erste Mal heute grinsen.  
„Vertrau mir Lily, wir sind gleich da"  
Die zwei liefen noch ein Stück, als James stehen blieb.  
„Schließ die Augen. Und wehe du blinzelte, dann muss ich wohl zaubern."   
Lily musste leicht lachen, doch hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und James führte sie ein Stück.  
Wobei er sich als guter Führer heraus stelle. Lily bleib nicht einmal hängen, oder stolperte.  
Noch einiger Zeit erlaubt James ihr, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.   
Lily war beeindruckt. Hier war sie noch nie gewesen. Er hatte sie an eine Klippe gebracht, von hier konnte sie, das ganze gebiet um Hogwarts übersehen.  
Die beiden genossen einen Zeitlang den Ausblick, als James Lily zu sich drehte und ihr fest in den Augenblickte.  
„Lily du bist dass beste was mir jemals im Leben begegnet ist. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Es vergeht keine Sekunde, bei der ich nicht an dich denke. Ich liebe die Art wie du lachst. Ich liebe die Art wie du mich anschreist. Ich weis nicht. Ich Lieb einfach alles an dir. Wie du deine Harre hinter deine Ohren streichst. Wie du beim Lesen deine Stirn in falten legst. Lily wie soll ich meine Gefühle für dich nur in Worten fassen? Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich nur etwas musikalisch wäre, würde ich Songs über dich und für dich schreiben. „  
James machte eine kurze Pause.  
„Lily möchtest du mich heiraten?"  
Lily sah ihn an, als ob er japanisch mit ihr gesprochen hätte.  
Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was James du gerade gesagt bzw. gemacht hat.  
James wurde immer unruhiger. Es schien ihn wie eine Ewigkeit vorzukommen.   
Doch dann sah Lily in lächelnd an.  
Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und hauchte leise ein  
„Ja"   
James schloss sie fest in seine Arme.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hätte er gedacht sie würde vielleicht nein sagen.  
  
Sie hielten sich eine Ewigkeit fest, bis sie sich auf dem Weg zurück   
zum Schloss machten.  
Dort wurden sie schon von Sirius, Remus, Peter und Lea erwartet.  
James schien den anderen von seinem Vorhaben erzählt zu haben. Denn alle vier sahen sie Erwartungsvoll an.  
Doch Lily und James brauchten ihnen keine Antwort zu geben. Es war offensichtlich das Lily ja gesagt hat.  
Sie stürmten auf die beiden zu und zerdrückten sie fast.  
Nach dem Lily und James fast keine Luft mehr bekommen hatten ließen sie die beiden endlich los.  
Gemeinsam ließen die sechs sich vor den Kamin nieder.  
Sie unterhielten sich größtenteils über James und Lily.   
Lea ließ immer ein „Lily, du hast so ein Glück!"von sich hören.  
Begeistert erzählte Lily wo James sie hingebracht hatte.  
Sirius musste lachen.  
„Lily, wenn du nein gesagt hättest, hätte dich James dort alleine gelassen. Ich glaube du hättest Monate gebraucht um den Weg zurück zum Schloss zu finden. Gar nicht keine schlechte Idee James, dass muss ich mir merken."  
Sie unterhielten sich noch bis spät in der Nacht.  
Erschöpft und Glücklich gingen sie ins Bett.  
Am nächsten tag wussten alle, dass James Lily einen Antrag gemacht hat.  
Alle Lehrer beglückwünschten die beiden.  
Einige konnten sich Kommentare wie „wurde auch Zeit"oder „warum denn nicht gleich so"nicht verkneifen.  
Professor McGonagall gab ihrer Klasse zum Feier des Tages frei und so konnten die Schüler die letzten Wochen bis zum Schulende genießen.   
Als sie sich auf dem Heimweg machten, fragte Lea Lily was sie jetzt machen wollte.  
Lily wurde wieder schmerzhaft bewusst, dass ihre Eltern tot waren.  
Nicht nur, dass sie nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen hatten von James zu erfahren, nein sie konnten auch nicht an ihrer Hochzeit dabei zu sein. Auch wurde Lily bewusst, dass sie nicht wusste wohin sie jetzt gehen sollte. Zu Petunia wollte sie nicht ziehen.  
James hatte ihren Stimmungswandel mitbekommen. Es schien so als könnte er Gedanken lesen.  
„Schatz mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kommst erst mal mit zu mir und dann suchen wir uns gemeinsam eine Wohnung."  
Lily war abermals glücklich mit James zusammen zu sein.  
Erschöpft von den letzten Schuljahr und den Ereignissen schlief sie an James schultern ein.


	13. Brief

13. Brief für Harry  
  
_Lieber Harry, __  
__wir wurden gerade vorgewarnt, dass Peter unser Versteck verraten hatte. __  
__Einer meiner besten Freunde, hat deine Mutter Lily, dich Harry Potter und mich, deinen Vater James Potter so eben an Voldemort verraten. __  
__Harry Voldemort ist einer der schrecklichsten Zauberer aller Zeiten. __  
__Ich werde dir das nicht verheimlichen, denn das du es weist, könnte dir dein Leben retten. __  
__Er ist leider hinter dir her. __  
__Hinter mein Baby, dass gerade mal ein Jahr alt ist. Wieso? __  
__Ganz einfach. __  
__Wegen einer Prophezeiung. __  
__Was genau diese Prophezeiung beinhaltet kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich bin mir sicher Dumbledore wird dir alles erklären. __  
__Er ist ein großartiger Mann. __  
__Du kannst ihn vertrauen. __  
  
__Der Anlass dieses Briefes ist, dass ich dir mitteilen möchte was deine Mum und ich bisher erlebt haben. __  
__Ich glaube kein anderer kann dir von unseren Hoch und tiefes berichten, als wir selbst. __  
  
__Nach der Schule hat Liy als Heilerin das Arbeiten angefangen. Sie ist unheimlich begabt sie ist eine der besten Heilerinnen in ganz England. Ich habe als Auror das Arbeiten angefangen. __  
__Kurz nachdem Lily und ich die Schule verlassen haben, haben wir geheiratet. __  
__Harry, dass hättest du sehen sollen. __  
__Die Kirche war gerammelt voll. __  
__Hunderte wollten an diesen Tag dabei seihen. __  
__Deine Mum sah aus wie ein Engel. __  
__Kein Auge bleib trocken, als die Orgel das spielen begann und sie mit Dumbledore den Mittelgang entlang schritt. __  
__Es wurde in der ganzen Kirche Still vor Staunen. __  
__Zu meiner rechten Seite stand mein bester Freund Sirius, der mir eine unheimliche Stütze war. __  
__Ich war so fasziniert von Lily, dass ich fast nichts von der Trauung mitbekam. __  
__Ich erinnere mich aber daran, dass mein Dad mir den Ring gab, welchen ich vorsichtig an Lilys Finger steckte. __  
__Meine Mum gab, Lily den Ring und sie steckte ihn mir an den Ringfinger. __  
__Es war einer der schönsten Tage in meinen Leben. __  
__Lily hatte, wie wohl die meisten Frauen, eine genaue Vorstellung von der Trauung. Ich versuchte alles Mögliche um ihren Traum wahr werden zu lassen. __  
__Es gab Tauben, eine Kutsche die von zwei Schimmeln gezogen worden ist, eine Band, die unsere Lieblinssongs gesungen haben und noch vieles mehr. __  
  
__Nur zwei Wünsche konnte ich ihr nicht erfühlen. __  
__Ihr Vater konnte sie nicht zum Altar führen, da Lilys Eltern, deine Großeltern, von Todesessern getötet worden sind. Todesesser sind Gefolgsleute von Voldemort, die fast genauso grausam sein können wie Voldemort. __  
__Der zweite Wunsch von Lily war, das ihre große Schwester Petunia bei der Trauung dabei ist. __  
__Du musst wissen deine Tante hasst uns. __  
__Und das nur weil wir Zauberer sind. __  
__Wir haben keinen Kontakt zu ihr. __  
__Worüber ich nicht gerade traurig bin. __  
__Das einzigste was wir wissen ist das sie einen Sohn in deinem Alter haben muss. __  
  
__Aber für Lily war es trotzdem ein herrlicher Tag. Ich habe sie selten so glücklich und ausgelassen gesehen. __  
__Obwohl wir uns in keiner glücklichen Zeit befanden. __  
__Voldemort hat immer mehr Macht erlangt, und die wenigsten die sich ihn widersetzen war Dumbledore und der Orden. Über den ich dir aber nichts verraten darf. Es könnte ja sein, dass der Brief in die falschen Hände gerät. __  
  
__Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als wäre es gestern. __  
__Deiner Mum fühlte sich nicht gut und ging deswegen zu einem Arzt. Sie war schwanger. __  
__Lily und ich würden ein Baby bekommen. __  
__Gemeinsam fieberten wir der Geburt unseren ersten Kind entgegen. __  
__Ich hab sogar diesen ganzen Muggelquatsch mitgemacht. Geburtsvorbereitung und so ein Zeug. __  
__Als es dann soweit war, wäre ich fast vor aufregung gestorben. Ich glaube sogar, ich war aufgeregter als Lily. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht wie sie in solchen Situationen den Kopf bewahren konnte. __  
__Nach 15 unendlichen Stunden kam, dann unser erster Sohn auf die Welt. __  
__Jakob Potter __  
__Er war ein Sonnenschein schlecht hin. __  
__Er Liebte den Wald und die Bäume. Er liebte den Vollmond, wie Lily meinte, dass müsse er von mir haben. __  
  
__Doch leider wurde unser Glück gestört. __  
__Von keinem geringern als Voldemort. __  
__Ok es war nicht Voldemort persönlich. Es waren eine Horde Todesesser die bei Jakobs Taufe angriffen. __  
__Es waren nicht viele Gäste anwesend. Um genau zu sein nur seine Patinnen Nadja und Tanja, und meine Eltern. __  
__Eigentlich wollten wir Lea oder Sirius als Paten für unsere Kinder. __  
__Aber Sirius, war die Verantwortung zu groß. Er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit genug. __  
__Und Lea war leider kurz vor Jakobs Geburt von Todesessern getötet. __  
__Harry Lea war eine großartige Frau. Sie hat sich für Lily und mich geopfert. Ihr einziger Wunsch, war es Lily am Leben zu erhalten. __  
__So sind Lily und ich das erste mal Lord Voldemort entkommen, doch es sollte, nicht das einzigste mal bleiben. __  
  
__Wie schon erwähnt an Jakobs Taufe wurden wir ein weiters mal Angegriffen. Aber auch dieses Mal konnten wir entkommen. __  
__Dieses mal haben sich meine Eltern geopfert. __  
__Ich wollte bei ihnen bleiben mit ihnen gegen die Todesessern kämpfen, aber sie meinten ich solle mit Lily und Jakob flüchten. __  
__Nadja und Tanja waren Muggel, so hatten sie keine Chance. __  
__Und auch leider meine Eltern wurden getötet. __  
  
__Ein kleiner teil von Lily und meiner Welt zerbrach, aber wir ließen nicht zu, dass unser Leben von Trauer beherrscht wurde. __  
  
__Doch den größten Schmerz mussten wir erst noch ertragen. __  
__Lily, Jakob und ich waren gerade auf dem Heimweg, als wir das dritte mal von Todesessern angegriffen worden sind. Was genau passiert ist, kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Zu einem, da ich es selber nicht genau weis, zum andern, da der Schmerz einfach noch zu tief sitzt. __  
  
__Dein Bruder Jakob wurde bei diesem Angriff getötet. __  
__Es schien so, als würden wir nie mehr Fröhlich sein. __  
__Lass mich versuchen es dir zu erklären. __  
  
__Sein Grab ist kein Trost. __  
__So oft ich dort auch stehe. __  
__Nur wenn ich tief in diese Erde greife, diese Erde, dir uns trennt, die nach Regen dampft und staubt an trockenen Tagen, spür ich ihn wieder. __  
__Dann lasse ich das Schwarze unter den Fingernägeln, damit auch jeder sieht, dass ich bei meinem Sohn war. Doch sonst? __  
__Was bleibt, außer harken? __  
__Dein Kind ist weg, das ändert kein Grab der Welt, es ist weg, und du kannst es nur noch in deinen Herzen tragen. __  
__Er hat sich tapfer dem Kampf des Lebens gestellt und ihn ohne eine Chance der Gegenwehr verloren. __  
__Mit allen dunklen Erinnerungen, dir ständig Hochschwappen, mit hellen Gedanken, die Licht bringen in deine Schwermut, und doch: __  
__Sich die Nähe zu erhalten, gelingt nicht bei einem toten Kind, dessen Atem ein Jahr lang neben dir ging. __  
__Schließlich haben wir doch losgelassen, aber nicht verloren. __  
__Wir denken an ihn im Wald, hören seine Stimme, die sich über frischen Schnee freut, sein Leben verfolgt mich und sein Sterben, und bei Vollmond denke ich manchmal, dass Jakob uns zulächelt, zart, durchsichtig und gütig. __  
__Mit traurigen Blick vom Himmel aus. __  
__Sein Begräbnis war Kurz und ergreifend. __  
__Ich stammelte, um Fassung ringend, eine Rede hielt und als wird dem Sarg zum Grab folgten, brach an diesem düsteren Tag zum ersten mal die Sonne hervor. Gleichzeitig wurde sein weißer Sarg hinabgesenkt, und komsich, ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da nur ein toter Körper verbuddelt wurde, der nicht zu meinem Kind gehört. Wir ließen blaue Lufballons steigen. __  
  
__Meine Freunde Sirius, Remus und Peter versuchten alles um uns wieder aufzubauen. __  
__Doch nur ein was schaffte es. __  
__Du Harry. __  
__Als wir erfuhren, dass Lily wieder Schwanger ist. Schien es so, als ob jemand das Licht in unserem Leben wieder eingeschaltet hat. __  
  
__Harry es gibt so viele Dinge die ich dir erzählen möchte, dir erklären möchte. __  
__Doch Leider fehlt uns die Zeit dafür. __  
__Ich hoffe, nein ich bete, dass ich die Möglichkeit bekomme dir alles zu sagen. __  
  
__Dreimal sind Lily und ich Voldemort davon gekommen. So oft wie fast keiner. __  
__Dreimal haben wir nahe stehende Personen verloren. Personen, die wir liebten und immer Lieben werden. __  
__Alle drei Morde trafen uns. __  
__Doch jeder brachte deine Mum und mich immer mehr zusammen. __  
__Ich wüsste nicht wie ich es ohne ihr ausgehalten hätte. __  
__Ich bereue keine Sekunde, seit dem ich sie kenne. __  
  
__Obwohl es am Anfang gar nicht so leicht war. __  
__Ich musste um sie und unserer Liebe kämpfen, ich musste lernen los zu lassen, doch ich habe es geschafft. __  
  
__Harry versprich mir, dass auch du kämpfen wirst, versprich mir, dass auch du los lassen wirst. __  
  
__Nun liegst du dort. Seelenruhig mit dir und der Welt zufrieden. __  
__Und jedoch nichts ahnend, dass dein Schicksal schon vor deiner Geburt geschrieben wurde, gegen den weder deine Mutter noch ich etwas tun können. __  
__Das einzigste was wir dir auf deinem Weg mitgeben können ist unsere Liebe. __  
  
__In Liebe __  
__Dein Dad __  
__James Potter_  
  
Doch Harry hat niemals die Möglichkeit bekommen diesen Brief zu lesen, da er beim Angriff zerstört worden ist.  
  
THE END


End file.
